Unfaithful (En)
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: He's losing her.
1. Lucas

Hi, how are you doing?

Thank you for stopping by!

Well, this story will only have three chapters and I'll try to update it soon, but I don't promise because I have some others stories to write yet.

I wasn't born in a country that speaks English or has English as our second language, so you will have a terrible headache reading this, I'm sorry, but I'm trying and that's what's matter.

* * *

"Happy fifth anniversary to us!"

He blew the candle that was already burnt in half and watched the smoke dissipate in the air and then loses itself in the darkness. The sound of the clock was the only sound that could be heard in the room lightened only by the moonlight through the huge glass windows. Lucas moved his fork again lining up next to his plate, his eyes went to the empty chair beside him for a moment, and then they went to the table with her favorite foods that already had cold down for a long time.

She hadn't answered his calls or texted him back, Maya had not even bothered to tell Lucas she'd be late because she'd be stuck at work. Actually, he wanted this to be the real reason for her absence, from the bottom of his heart, but he knew it wasn't, Lucas knew that about three months ago even though he had never had the courage to ask her.

It all started to change that late afternoon when he'd met her at Riley's parents' house. After parking his car in a rarely available space to park Lucas saw that black motorcycle parked in front of Riley's parents' house. He didn't understand why that insignificant motorcycle had so caught his attention to the point that he spent a few minutes looking at it. A bad feeling went through his body and he knew something was wrong, that everything would change from that moment. When he walked in the house after being greeted by his friend, his eyes automatically searched for her and found her sitting at the table in front of the man in his leather jacket. He had not seen him for about seven years, but he still the same, the same jokes, the same charm and flirty smile on his lips.

"Uncle Josh just got back from Los Angeles. He's moving to New York. This is so cool!"

Riley said excitedly with the return of her uncle and the only thing that Lucas did was to fake a smile. His eyes didn't leave those two at the table, he got a feeling that it was a déjà vu. The way she moved her hair and leaned her body toward Josh while he was saying something to her reminded Lucas of that 13-year-old girl with a big crush on her best friend's uncle who is three years older than them and always rejected Maya using the speech of being too old for her.

He had noticed the small changes after that day, Maya was distracted, more cheerful, humming around something he had never seen. She began arriving later from her studio with a certain frequency always claiming that she was too busy, that she had to deliver some of her works in a couple days and he understood because he had already seen her paint several times and in those moments Maya gets stuck in her own little world losing track of time and all that was happening around.

The first sign that something was happening was one of the nights when he and his friends had reserved for themselves at least once a month, the men's night. One of Zay's roommates had called and asked Zay to bring him something for him at his work, Lucas offered a ride to his friend and Zay had accepted, and in a few minutes, they were in a bar in downtown. Lucas had decided to wait for his friend at the door while he would deliver his roommate's request, his eyes traveling by people at the bar, there's a lot of activity at that hours already until his eyes found the couple sitting on the counter. He blinked don't believing what his eyes are seeing. She looked so good in her black dress, her blond hair fell freely in perfect waves on her back and she laughed, laughed in a way that he had never seen her laugh. Maya had said that she would go out with a customer to discuss a work he wanted her to paint so she would probably be late that night. He wanted to go and greet them, but the moment her companion turned to call the waiter his feet froze on the floor. The customer was actually Josh, Josh Matthews. Josh turned to her and put his hand on her leg and Maya did nothing to take it away just smiled and moved her body closer to him.

He called it a night early in that evening because he no longer was in the mood to stay with his friends after what he had seen, the only thing that was going on in his mind was the two of them alone in that bar, the smile that was always present on her lips like that little girl from years ago. Maya had got in at ten o'clock saying that the customer was too picky and she didn't know if she would accept the job; Lucas wanted to say that he knew, that he had seen them, but he couldn't.

Lucas saved the food in the refrigerator, leaving only the plates, the cutlery, glasses, wine, and the candle on the table. His eyes went to the clock on the wall that marked half past ten, she should have come home about three hours ago like she always did before Josh's return, mostly because today was their day, but apparently, they were no longer so important for her.

He could have seen it coming, they hadn't seen each other a lot in the last six months, their days off were different, their schedules rarely matched, their vacations never coincided. Maybe they were getting together about 48 hours a week or less on the occasions when Riley demanded some time for her. They had drifted away, taking lives independent of each other, sometimes the personal objects of both reminded each other of the other's existence or the weight of the other beside them on the bed. In recent days, he practically found Maya sleeping and several times he watched her sleeping and saw how she was slipping out of his fingers gradually, then he silently cried praying that when the time comes and she leaves him this wouldn't hurt him so badly.

Sometimes Lucas would tell himself that it was all in his head, that it was normal for her to want to spend time with Josh because they were friends, even if there was something unfinished between them. So, he holds on to this illusion that was destroyed every time she came in late and he pretended not to be awake, every time he saw the happiness on her face as she received his texts, with every hidden call.

He had a ritual every time he saw Maya when they were available to take breakfast together, while she made pancakes he would approach and leave a trail of kisses from her throat to her collarbone, just to make her laugh and so he can feel the scent of her skin. Then that morning when she had her hair in a high ponytail who giving more access to him, she wore her comfortable sweater two sizes larger than her usual size so it slides down her shoulders easily. Lucas stopped for a moment watching her from the doorway as she did her magic on the stove, she was so beautiful and apparently hadn't noticed his presence so he approached her, hugging Maya tightly and kissing her throat begin his trail of kisses, he heard her laughing as fun as she always did. He felt her hand on the back of his neck, slowly stroking his nape as she whispered a good morning. The sweater slides from her shoulder as she gave him more space. He loved the feeling of her warm skin on his lips, the familiar scent of her skin around him, Maya let go a sigh showing how much he still affects her. When he was almost finished his trail, he saw it. He saw that purple bruise on her collarbone, the bruise caused by a more urgent kiss a few hours ago that left the impression that he had gone further than he should go. Lucas blinked twice thinking it was just a confused image captured by his eyes, but it was still there when he opened his eyes and Lucas found himself freezing there. Maya had dismissed him saying that he was disturbing her so he walked away and remained quiet for throughout breakfast. He tried to keep his eyes off of that area, but he couldn't because it attracted him like a magnet, that was just a reminder saying that she no longer belonged to him.

After that day Lucas had turned in upon himself, forcing himself not to think that Josh already had her for himself and he could see in her eyes that she knew he already knew about that, so she had given him space avoiding being in the same place with him for a long time. Two weeks after that, he'd come home after work and found her in their bedroom getting dressed after a shower, Lucas promptly went into the bathroom and as the water stream down his body Lucas made a decision, he would love her in a way she could never forget.

As soon as he left the bathroom he found her sitting in their bed finishing spreading cream on her legs. Lucas said her name and Maya looked at him waiting for what he wants to say but instead of saying something Lucas approached and knelt in front of her taking Maya by surprise. Maya looked at him confused and then he told her that he loves her, that he loves her so much kissing her then urgently and he felt her melt in his arms. He made love with her enjoying every inch of her body memorizing them with his lips, he had slowly made her lose her head in the dance of their bodies in perfect sync. Lucas repeated several times that he loves her between each caresses so that Maya would never forget that and in the end, he had her for him, in his arms, her head resting on his chest like before all this happened, but when he was almost sleeping he felt her leave him alone in bed and he pretended not to hear her cry in the bathroom.

After that day things started to change, Maya was always there, there were no more come home late, her phone was in some corner of the apartment instead of her pocket. He noticed that she got a melancholy as often as her thoughts were somewhere and it got him terrified. And then there was the first come in late in days and the only thing he could do was cry when he noticed that it was past midnight and Maya hadn't yet shown up, he felt the mattress move what made him opened his eyes to look at the clock that marked three o'clock in the morning, he felt her arm around him and tears stream down his face. Lucas cried silently when he notices that she had fallen asleep.

And a week afterward that there he was on their fifth anniversary alone at that table realizing that he was no longer her choice. She had chosen Josh her childhood dream. Now three years mean nothing, now they could finish the long game they had started when Maya was twelve years old and be together for good. He knew Maya had been disappointed when Josh communicated that he was moving to California because it meant that all those years waiting for the long awaited eighteen and beginning of college the moment he had sworn that when it arrived he would notice her as a woman no longer as the best friend of his niece, it was a complete waste of time. He had taken her on a date before he left, and Josh had kissed her, and Maya had never seen him since then.

He heard the sound of keys in the door and he turned to see her open it, Maya stopped, taking her high heels off trying not to make too much noise as she walks in the apartment, she had a smile on her face showing that she had a pleasant evening with Josh. Maya shut the door and her eyes met his sitting alone in the dark on that table. She approached the table and her smile died when she observed the table tidy, her eyes stopped on the calendar set beside her on the wall and so she apparently remembered only now that today was their anniversary. Lucas got up from the chair and headed toward the bedrooms.

"Lucas!"

She said trying to get his attention, but he didn't turn to her. Lucas held the doorknob of the bedroom that was originally meant to be hers since Shawn didn't stand the idea of his daughter sharing an apartment with a guy like him and Shawn hated it, even more, when he got the knowledge that the two were no longer just friends, that bedroom she had never slept there.

"I hope you two had fun!" He said with a hurt tone in his voice, then he turned to her so he could get one last memory of her, Maya had a sad expression on her face, a tear trickled down her face as she watched him open the door "Have a good night, Maya!"

Lucas locked the door and lay in that bed hugging his legs as he stared straight up at the wall, there was no need for words, he knew it and she knew it too, Maya was hurting him in such a way that he never thought she could. He was leaving her and he knew this is one of her worst fears due to her father's abandon when she was a child who had said that he would buy some milk and only return nine years later when she had contacted him to try to forgive him, but she couldn't, she had not been able to forgive him because it was nine years and in those nine years he had never tried to contact her and this lack of interest hurts her a lot. But this time he knew she really appreciated it because they didn't need that stupid speech "it's not you, it's me" now she'd have her way free for Josh and the only thing left was for him to be happy that she was happy with Josh.

* * *

Write a Review this makes me happy and makes this story to be updated faster because I will be encouraged to write.

I'm in Rihanna's week, seriously I can't stop listening to "What now".

Well, see you soon, don't forget to take a look at my profile I'm leaving some information there.

xoxo


	2. Maya Part I

_**Hi! How are you doing today?**_

 _ **After a century I'm back. My intention was to do only three chapters, but it won't happen anymore because Maya's part is HUGE and I'm still writing it and it's already almost ten thousand words :( so let's split it into two parts.**_

 _ **Some people will like these two chapters others won't...**_

 ** _Hi, Denise28, Thanks for stopping by!_**

 ** _Hi, Jess. Yayyyy! Thank you!_**

 ** _Hi, ReadingandAllSmiles Yayy!_** ** _You are so cute! Thank you for stopping by!_**

 ** _Hi, Karateka67_** **_I feel hurt! ;P Thank you for stopping by!_**

 ** _For a_** ** _ll guest, Your wish is my command!_**

* * *

He had left her. It's been a month since the last time she'd seen him that night where they should have celebrated their fifth anniversary together, but as stupid as she is, Maya forgotten about it and she felt like an idiot for doing that.

No words were needed, she woke up and didn't see him in their apartment, Maya came home after work and didn't find his stuff there. The only thing she found was an envelope with money to pay their bills for a month and nothing else.

Maya wanted to call Riley that first day, but she couldn't do that, no after all she'd done because Maya didn't wanna see her best friend's disappointed look she'd already disappointed somebody so important to her and that was enough at the moment.

The only thing she did was go to her studio to look at a blank canvas for hours since her inspiration had left her after that night. And when she gets tired of looking at that blank canvas Maya would go home and be alone in that empty and dark bedroom, laying on their bed staring straight up at the wall.

Riley's first call came twenty-four hours after Lucas left her, but Maya didn't pick up her friend's call, nor did the twenty others after that. Apparently, Zay had told Riley what had happened and it was no surprise for Maya to see Riley standing at her door with her biggest worried face.

It was all her fault. She had been an idiot, she had hurt him and herself, why all this? Maya didn't know. She remembered the first time he had shown up after his arrival in New York, the biggest smile on his face as he greeted everyone in the apartment, and when it came to her turn he had looked at her up and down analyzing her. there was a different shine in his eyes, it was very different from what she was already accustomed to and then he hands was around her waist pulling her closer. He wrapped his arms around her when he got the closer he intended to, hugging her after and whispering in her ear:

"You still gorgeous, Maya!"

He laid a long kiss on her cheek and Maya felt herself blush as she walked away from him. Unlike the other times years ago when she always tried to be around him while he ran away from her, this time he was the one who wanted to be closer, he wanted her attention, he said some sentences that were apparently innocent, but there was something else behind them.

Their first going out happened at a bar in downtown. Josh had called her at lunchtime and asked Maya out for a drink after work, he said that was Riley who'd given him her number so he wouldn't feel alone these first days at New York and there was no problem since they are all friends. It was a pleasant three hours of conversation and memories. Josh had told her that he had decided to move back from California because of a relationship he had with a nuts girl there and that it would be good for her to forget his existence for good.

She had enjoyed spending time with him and Josh also, so they set up a second date that led to a third date. Josh started attending her studio at lunchtime so he could catch up with her and bring her some lunch. Maya had said that he didn't need to grab her lunch, but Josh said the reason he grabs some lunch to her was that he didn't want to eat lunch all by himself so actually, she was doing him a favor and plus she is a good company.

With all his attention Maya found herself growing anxious, looking forward to lunchtime every day where she could have a good conversation with someone interesting who was always available to hear to whatever nonsense she wanted to say. Then there were the caresses with no intentions during the conversations, the hugs and suddenly there was no more space between the two.

He kissed her on a Friday afternoon, but that was just an accident. Josh had just turned around at the same time and the kiss that was to be on her cheek became a light peck on Maya's lips. They walked away quickly and faced each other for a while without saying anything, so Josh apologized and left quickly. Maya found herself thinking about that kiss all weekend, the softness of Josh's lips, the good sensation she felt as his lips touched hers again after all these years. Maya found herself thinking about Josh practically every hour and looking forward to Monday so she could be able to see him again, to get his attention.

Then came the long-awaited Monday and she was a nervous wreck as lunchtime came, she was so nervous that she couldn't do anything all morning. Maya could hear the noise of Josh's motorcycle on the street, she took several deep breaths as she waited for him to walk in, but Josh didn't come and Maya wondered if what had happened had affected him as much as her. After five minutes, he showed up at the door and waved to her with both food packages and his smile that gave him a seductive look. Maya disastrously dropped her brushes unintentionally when she saw him, Josh came over to help her gather all of them up, joking about the little mess she'd made. The lunch was silent, neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened that Friday and Maya had even put some distance between them, so Josh said goodbye and left leaving her there alone. Maya felt a lump in her throat as he left and forced herself to paint some painting to ease that sensation. Late that afternoon she had a confused painting with a mixture of dark colors, Maya stopped in front of the painting staring at it for a while trying to figure out all that mess, but the sound of footsteps caught her attention and she turned around watching Josh walking quickly in her direction, his name came out of her lips seconds before he pressed his lips to hers pulling her into an urgent kiss.

That was wrong, but it felt so right. They spent a couple minutes just kissing, one kiss became another and then another. Maya felt so good, she felt light, free, happy. Josh had told her that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since he had come to New York, and after that little accident on Friday he couldn't get her out of his head even for a second. He was starving, he needed to know what it was like to taste her lips again. Maya felt like she was floating on cloud nine all the way to her home, but then reality came on as soon as she closed the door of her apartment and saw all those pictures scattered around the room. She was no longer that fourteen-year-old girl alone, now she had Lucas, someone she never thought would be the one right beside her and If someone had told her years ago that she and Lucas would be together in a few years she probably would have laughed at that person's face because that place would always belong to Josh, Huckleberry never! Maya felt sick, so sick that she had rushed into the bathroom and threw up. Maya cried for an hour in the tub until the water was so cold that her body forced her to move. She heard the sound of keys hitting a metal surface from the living room into the bedroom. which made her sink even more into the covers and hug her legs, his scent has spread into the bedroom as soon as Lucas opened the door, Maya tried to stand still so he could think she was asleep but apparently, she had forgotten how to breathe and Lucas noticed it. Lucas approached and left a soft kiss on her lips asking if she was feeling ok, Maya said that she wasn't feeling good and maybe the reason she was feeling like that was that she had eaten poisoned food.

On Tuesday, Josh was there again with his packages, his seductive smile and his lips. Maya tried to stop him by saying it was wrong, that she was with Lucas, that it ended there, but she couldn't resist him, Josh had got her good under his spell.

As the days went by Maya thought it better to go home earlier so she wouldn't be meeting Lucas around the apartment because once he walks in she would be asleep so she wouldn't feel so bad about what was happening. The problem was when everyone was together, something that Riley was trying so hard to make it happen, Lucas was always around her and Josh tried to get crumbs of her attention, he tried to enjoy the moments when she was alone to steal a kiss, compliment her, hug her. Then Maya began to avoid those meeting that gets her on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

She loved spending her afternoons with Josh being the total center of his attention and his caresses, so one day Josh called her and asked Maya for to stop by at his home after work. Maya agreed without thinking, but then she realizes that it was a big step, that going to his house would make things more real between them, more serious and that scared her. There she was nervous in a simple black dress in his kitchen next to him, Josh gently stroked her hand as he talked about his day and Maya wondered if he could feel the sweat of her hands. He took her into his bedroom between kisses and she could feel his scent wrapped around her impregnated in his bed sheets as she got dizzy with his slow kisses on her neck. She missed that sensation in her body, it's been a while since the last time she felt that good. Maya closed her eyes to enjoy his caresses affections so Josh pressed his hips into hers and Maya could perfectly picture Lucas on her head. Scared, she quickly wide opened her eyes and met with Josh's lush eyes, Maya felt her body tense as she realized what was really about to happen. Maya felt Josh's hand begin to lift her dress as his hand slide on her thigh then Maya gripped his wrist with her hands keep Josh's hand from moving.

He didn't show up the next day and she felt relieved, nor in the day after, Josh just showed up a week after she rejected him in his bedroom. He wanted to know what he had done wrong and Maya asked for time and said they were going too fast, then Josh promised to slow down with her.

The daily lunches had begun tailing off to three times a week and Maya found herself starving for her couple minutes of Josh's attention, she even suggested to him if he would like to meet after work, something Josh didn't object to. Then he disappeared for a week and that was hell, Riley even suggested that he was going out with someone, something that pissed the blonde off. So, they argued for the first time on Tuesday about that other person and Josh laughed at her face saying that there was no one else and this someone else that his niece had told her it was her, Maya felt bad for doubting him.

He had tried it again, they had gone to a bar and Maya had accompanied him to his apartment after because Josh shouldn't drive under alcohol's effect on his body. Josh had invited her in and while they were talking on the couch he had kissed her more urgently and in a few minutes, she found herself just in her lingerie, her body pressed against the fabric of the couch while Josh got rid of his own pants. Maya lifted her hand to take a lock of hair that fell on her face then her eyes stopped at the simple bracelet on her wrist, the pendants are shaking through the movement of her arms and Maya found herself touching on some them. Riley's Eiffel Tower as a promise of a future travel together, a camera that Shawn had given her, a cowboy hat given by Zay so she could remember who is her favorite Texan guy, but the heart was the one that drew her eyes most Lucas had given it to her on their first Valentine's day together, he had given his heart literally and figuratively to her, Maya traced the outlines of her heart gently and she found herself smiling at the memory of Lucas that day, but the contact of Josh's body with hers brought her back to reality. His lips on her skin no longer have the same effect of minutes ago, they seem to freeze her skin every touch of them and Maya saw herself pushing Josh away. He looked at her confused as he watched her look for her dress and as soon as she got dressed Maya saw frustration in his face. His kiss was different when they said goodbye and it was in her head all night long.

They had a conversation about it a few days later, Josh said that she knew it was natural that he wanted to get more intimate with her and he hopes she wanted the same, Maya asked him for a time because she couldn't take that step with him right now since they were still something new to her.

He filled her with flowers, cards, and chocolates even though he knew she didn't care much about those things. The problem was that Maya didn't know what to do with it after the charm of the all those gift deliveries ended, the fact that anyone could see that and ask her over who had sent them, this possibility terrified Maya.

Josh always invited her to spend the weekend with him at somewhere he was in the mood to go, but Maya always refused it even if she knew she would spend the weekend by herself because Lucas would be busy with something from the clinic or attending in some event related to his job.

Josh had left her to solve some problems in California for a week and Maya found herself in a crisis of anxiety through the week. The only thing that reassured her was paint, and that was the first time she had painted Josh. In fact, she hadn't realized what she was doing until her work was done. Josh had loved the painting because it meant she'd been thinking about him when he wasn't around, and that meant she had real feelings for him. Then Josh kissed her lips gently, Maya was starving for his kisses, for the sensation that Josh's kisses conveyed to her. The delicate kiss became more urgent and she felt herself being pressed to the table by him, her brushes falling to the floor as Josh tried to make some room for them at that table. Josh sat her down on the table without separating their lips for a second, devouring her and making her dizzy with his kisses and his hands all over her body. Unlike other times he was being rough with her, Maya felt his lips on her neck not even kind and the only thing she could think of was that she needed him right now. His shirt was on the floor next to Maya's shirt and Josh was desperate to get rid of the tightness of his pants. So it would be their first time in that studio with no one to interrupt them and for the first time Lucas wasn't in her thoughts, it was just her and Josh.

She heard her phone ringing insistently, Josh had asked her don't pick up the phone, whoever was calling her can wait, but as soon as she saw his face on her phone, Maya felt as if the temperature dropped about twenty degrees. She pulled Josh away from her and answered his call as fast as she could. Lucas had called her to ask her how she was doing, something he hadn't done in a few months, and they talked for twenty minutes about nothing because he just wanted to hear her voice and He wanted to know if she was okay. In the end, he'd told her breakfast would be theirs in the next morning so she should postpone any plans she had in the morning. Upon hanging up the call Maya found herself smiling from ear to ear alone in the studio, Josh had left without even saying goodbye.

Lucas was acting weird that morning and Maya didn't understand why. Everything seemed fine, anyway, after many days they met for breakfast because Lucas would go work later that day. Maya felt his arms around her holding her tightly which made her smile automatically. She felt his lips on her skin gently, his warm breath on her skin as he breathed her in which made her laugh. Maya placed her hand on Lucas' nape stroking it, whispering him a good morning. Lucas's kisses were no longer soft and became more intense, Maya felt her body shiver as she gave more space to his lips. Maya closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his kisses on her skin she missed that so badly. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugs it, feeling the vibration of Lucas' voice on her skin. Her free hand joined his in front of her belly stroking his skin with her fingers. Maya felt the contact of his teeth on her skin that made her gasp and tightens her fingers on his hair, her body becoming fully aware of his presence and their lack of intimacy. She wanted to kiss him so badly, wanted his hands on her body, his caresses, his attention. Maya bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping when his lips found a perfect spot on her neck, but the smell of something starting to burn made her remember the frying pan on the stove, which made her ask him to move away from her. She expected something more, but what she got was his silence the whole time they were together after that little moment. Maya couldn't understand what had happened, why Lucas had gotten so weird, but that changed when she went to take her shower. Maya was tying her hair in a bun when something caught her eyes in the mirror. It couldn't be true, Maya stood on tiptoe to better see the mark on her shoulder, and by the color of the mark on her skin, she didn't get that hickey in this morning. Maya felt disgusted with herself, her tears rolling down as she desperately tried to get it off her skin which resulted in her getting hurt. Maya was terrified, Lucas had seen it, Lucas knew it, he knew and would break up with her. And the thought of not having him in her life crosses her mind for the first time and instead of the long-awaited feeling nothing that would show her that Lucas no longer means what he had meant to her years ago, Maya felt anguished by that possibility.

He only talked to her about what was necessary and Maya felt relieved about that, but at the same time Maya was afraid of the time when he would decide finally talk to her about it, so she avoided spending too much time near him because if she wasn't there Lucas wouldn't bring that up.

Josh was upset and he was right, once again she had chosen Lucas to him. He gave her a week of the cold shoulder, it has been the most he could take before looking for her in her studio. Maya found herself apologizing for hurting his feelings and promising she would try not to do it again, lies, lies that came out of her mouth without Maya realizing it. So, they were good and Maya should be happy about it, but no, the reason she wasn't happy was that she couldn't handle another week being ignored by Lucas.

Then she was laying her head on his chest as she felt Lucas' breath showing her that he was almost asleep. Maya could hear the beating of his heart in a comforting rhythm that always made her feel sleepy after a few minutes listening to it, but this time there was no sleep. Tears rolled down her face as the thought of losing Lucas crossed her mind again, Maya tried to wipe away her tears, but her tears multiplied and she found herself leaving Lucas alone on their bed and locking herself in the bathroom, trying to make as little noise as possible to not wake Lucas up with her crying. Those last few months passed through her head, every moment she had spent with Josh instead of Lucas and she felt dirty for it. She had to put an end to it.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for stopping by!_**

 ** _I think I owe you guys an apology for my delay to finish this chapter, I just could not ignore the Shawn Mendes concert at Rock in Rio_**

 ** _Leave Reviews and Make Me Post Faster :P_**

 ** _Have a great weekend!_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	3. Maya Part II

Hi guys! How are you doing today? Yeah, I'm still alive, believe me!

I hope you guys had a great week.

So, there's only one more chapter left for this story to end, I hope you're enjoying it.

Read it to the end and hate me.

Suchahuckleberry, Mysteriousestie Thank you guys for stopping by! I really appreciate it.

* * *

After that night, Maya knew she didn't need anyone else besides Lucas, so she began to ignore Josh's texts and calls and avoid being in the studio at times when he could show up there. After a week of that treatment Josh got tired and sick of that, then he tried to talk to her, but Maya always managed to get away from him until he pushed her on to talk to him at Topanga's bakery. Riley and Maya were having a great time together until Josh shows up with all his double entendre sentence, that made Maya say goodbye to her best friend in a couple minutes after he came in. Maya heard her name as she climbed the stairs, but she chose to ignore Josh and keep on her way to go home, but Josh stopped her by holding her arm. He needed to know what he had done so wrong to get that cold shoulder. "Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong." It was the words that left her lips, even if that isn't totally true because he had tried to win her over and she had allowed it, Josh didn't even care about the fact that she was with someone else all this time.

They were silent, looking at each other for a couple seconds and then Josh asked her to go to his house so they could talk about it without being interrupted, but she refused it saying that she had to go home. So, Lucas's name came out of Josh's lips when he said that her behavior was because of him as Lucas didn't want her near him. She quickly denied it, Lucas had never told her that. "You don't like me anymore?" These words left his lips and Maya was silent, staring at him and she saw the pain on his face. She could say no and quit it, but if she said it she would be lying because if she didn't like him they would never be there getting that conversation. "I do like you, Josh!" She heard those words leave her mouth and a smile grows on his lips. Josh put her closer and she felt his lips gently against her lips. Their kiss was different, she still felt the comfortable warmth, but unlike the other times, she didn't feel the need for them as a few days ago she did.

Those four words left Josh's lips as soon as he pulls away from her lips. "I love you, Maya!" She felt herself freezing in place as her brain takes in that new information. Maya felt her twelve-years-old version inside of her, doing a happy dancing to hear those four words that she had always wanted to hear finally leave Josh's mouth. He repeated these words before kissing her again in a more urgent kiss, he didn't care that they were right in front of the establishment of the mom of Maya's best friend and his sister-in-law. "Please come home with me!" He said breathlessly as soon as the kiss was ended, Maya couldn't deny that that little girl inside of her wanted to go to his home, but she couldn't do it.

That four words were spinning in her head for days, and Maya didn't know how she felt about it. Did she love Josh? No, she didn't love him. Did she like him? Yeah, she does like him. How much did she like him? She didn't know it. Maya found herself questioning it too many times, and once Lucas even had to repeat what he was saying a couple of times because she couldn't pay attention to him and it worried her. Josh always tried to show up and remember her of his love for her, his invitations to be alone with her becoming more frequent and Maya knew that at any minute she would give in to him.

Josh had a date, and Maya only knew that because she had shown up unannounced at Topanga's and saw him with an attractive woman at his side while Riley watched them from the balcony. Josh was awkward to notice her presence there, and Maya's eyes couldn't leave the couple table. Jealous? She wondered while she felt the discomfort at seeing them together, then her phone rang and Maya saw the message sent by him 'Please, go outside in two minutes'. She made an unnecessary excuse for wanting to stay outside for a minute to Riley who had to help out there in the kitchen for a few minutes. Josh walked out a minute later saying "I'm sorry, I told Riley to stay out of it, but you know her! She can't keep her nose out of someone's business. This date is her thing, I don't even like that woman. Please do not be mad at me, Maya!" Mad? She wasn't mad and she must have paid attention to it, Maya heard herself saying that everything was fine. "I'm just going to take her to dinner and that's it, I'll take her home and nothing else. I won't touch her, I promise you!" A voice inside her head laughed as he said it and told her he was sure lying.

Josh disappeared for a few more days and Maya missed that urge she had a few days ago when she just wanted to have him by her side. When she was at home Josh barely even crossed her mind, the only thing that mattered to her was the warmth of Lucas wrapped around her, his caresses, his kiss, his attention. She didn't even remember the last time they were cuddly watching a movie like they were doing at that moment, Maya watched the way his chest moved as he breathed deeply and she knew he couldn't keep on watching the movie because he had fallen asleep, but what did matter was that he had tried to be with her even when he was too tired.

She found herself in front of his apartment door on a Friday night. If Maya was honest with herself, she would know she didn't want to be there from the moment she accepted his invitation. The reason she was there was due to the fact that he insisted a lot because he claimed that work was taking too much of his time, and he missed spending time alone with her. Since Lucas would come home later that day, she told him she would meet Riley after she let the Studio so he didn't have to wait awake for her. Josh greeted her with a huge smile, saying that he had decided to venture into the cooking world then she would be allowed to lie a lot that night so she couldn't hurt his feelings. They were having a nice evening, Josh made her laugh with all his jokes as he cooked the food for them, but he accidentally got a small cut on his thumb and Maya offered to get him a band-aid in the bathroom.

It was a simple bathroom next to his bedroom, everything was neatly tidy and cleaned something she would never expect from him because that twelve-year-old girl had pictured Josh in a completely messy room with clothes scattered all around the room and motorcycle posters on the walls. Quickly, Maya found the band-aid on one of the shelves of the almost empty cabinet, but awkwardly she dropped them with a packaging of something that had rolled to the bathroom's floor and it stopping under the cabinet. Maya knelt down to pick up the packaging and the band-aid, but her eyes stopped at the discarded condom packaging next to the packaging that she had dropped. She'd been quiet all through the dinner and Josh hadn't even noticed it as he excitedly talks about something that Maya wasn't even paying attention to. He had lied to her, that was the only and correct alternative. Maya would like to say to herself that the condom packaging had been there for a long time, but how long it was there? Josh had arrived in New York and after a couple days they already were something. That condom packaging meant he has been dating other people all this time. "I love you, Maya!" Liar!

Josh put the dishes in the dishwashing while he finally noticed that she was too quiet. Maya said it was nothing, but he touched the subject of his dating again to make her sure that nothing had happened between him and that woman, then there was no reason for her to be jealous. Jealous? She wasn't jealous, maybe that time when she met up with him on the subway while she and Riley were on their first date might be something closer to be called jealous, but at that moment she didn't know what she was feeling. Josh approached her with a smile on his face that practically showed her that he was thinking she was a fool if she thought he was seeing someone else; he pinned her against the counter and laid two light kisses on her lips before taking her mouth in a more intense kiss. Maya felt herself being lifted by Josh, he placed her sitting on the counter positioning himself between her legs as his mouth explored hungrily hers. Yes, that kiss was arousing, but it wasn't like before, Maya felt that something was missing even if she didn't know what it was.

"I've been thinking about having you at this counter since that day in your Studio." These words came out husky from his mouth as Josh bit her earlobe. Maya felt his hands slide down her thighs, taking the fabric of her dress with his hands, Josh began to kiss her neck aggressively, leaving her breathless as he pressed her hips to hers showing how much he wanted her right there. As Josh's hands explored her body, Maya's hands didn't leave his nape, her fingers between his dark hair as she tried to concentrate on that moment, but she couldn't do it. That Maya who a few weeks ago didn't care about being caught with Josh in her studio because she was so into him, that Maya had disappeared and only now she has realized it.

"Shit, Maya!" She heard him say as Josh unbuckled his belt quickly unbuttoning his pants then. His touches didn't have the same effect on her body as the ones she'd felt a few nights ago in the bedroom with Lucas. Maya closed her eyes and she could picture that night clearly in her head, the way Lucas knew how to touch her, how he had no work to get her where he wanted her to. Maya found herself wishing that those lips around her bra and those firm hands around her waist bringing her to him while he pressed their bodies didn't belong to that dark-haired man, she wished the owner of these hands were the Texan guy who always drives her crazy. She doesn't need Josh, Maya needs Lucas. Maya pushed him away from her and Josh was confused for a few seconds as Maya came down from the counter; a smirk appeared on his face as Maya bent to pick up her dress from the floor, Maya felt his hand in her hair, she turned to Josh and saw his smirk fading away when he understood what she was actually doing.

He was upset with her and Maya understood because she was angry with herself. Maya cried throughout her walk home, she was feeling so dirty after what happened. How could she do that to Lucas and herself? How could she show up at Josh's place after everything that happened that night? How could she let Josh touch her? Maya had lost the track of time sitting in front of the door of the apartment she shared with Lucas, her tears had already dried, and she was grateful she hadn't been bump into anyone in that hallway. Maya walked into the apartment avoiding any noise that might wake up Lucas. After taking a long bath, she joined him on the bed, her arms wrapped around Lucas's warm body while he slept peacefully by her side. She missed his comfortable warmth, no one else can make her feel that good and comfortable as he did, how could she be so stupid to not realize that?

She likes to watch him sleeping, her body seemingly has set to wake up a few minutes before he does, so she could admire the way his face gets a peaceful countenance as he dreamed about something she would like to know. Unfortunately, she couldn't see his clouded green eyes by sleep something she secretly loved. Maya slid her fingers over his cheek, stopping at his chin feeling the friction of her fingertips skin with his newly grown beard. Her fingers skimmed his soft, tender lips and she found herself leaning over Lucas wanting to taste his lips one more time, it had been hours since the last time she had tasted his lips. Maya's lips brushed briefly against his and that simple touch made her body shiver, Maya laid two more light kiss on his lips and beginning to pull away, but before she moved she felt Lucas' hand in her hair pulling her closer again, their lips collide as he pulled her into an urgent kiss, leaving her breathless and dizzy. She felt her back against the mattress and the weight of Lucas' body against hers, moving against her and she didn't need anything else. The only thing Maya Hart Hunter wanted was to be able to wake up every day with Lucas Friar by her side.

She has to quit it, that was the first thing went through her head when she woke up that morning. Things with Josh weren't good after that day, no calls, messages, or tentative to make up to her and Maya was surprisingly happy about it. She sent him a text asking if she could meet up with him after work, and Josh had hit her back saying he was available after nine-thirty and he would be waiting for her. After that Maya couldn't calm down, she was restless, nervous. The clock didn't seem to move at all and Maya had never noticed how long it was the mornings and afternoons before that day. She needed to see Josh as quickly as possible.

Her feet guided her quickly to his door, Maya felt her hands sweating and a slight tremor in her body. She could hear the beating of her heart speeds up as her hand knocked on the door letting him know she had arrived. Then at any moment he would appear, open the door, and then it would be over, whatever was it that they had. Maya felt an ache in her chest, broke up with Josh meant that Josh wouldn't be part of her life after that, Maya could feel that little girl inside her piss off by her attitude and hating her to break her dream of being a Matthews and own a perfect family like the Matthews because they are perfect and she would never know a better happiness than the one she was ruining for herself. Josh came out with her best smile inviting her into his apartment and as they headed for the sofa Maya remembered herself what she should be doing, ignoring that little girl.

Maya had planned a quick conversation, but that wasn't what happened, Josh made her eat with him as he talked about how he would definitely move to New York in a few days, including her in all his plans practically forgetting how he had been cold with her in the last days. Then after that interminable one-hour dinner Maya was about to tell him to shut up then she could finally do what she wanted from the moment she had woken up that morning, but unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to because he asked her to help him choose an outfit for an interview he would have the next day. Josh knew she didn't care about all that bullshit then he shoved her into his bedroom saying he'll be there in a minute while she rolled her eyes. Maya looked at her watch, Lucas was home for at least an hour and he would probably be worried about her and wondering where she was; damn time for her phone to die. Maya was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that she was already in Josh's bedroom, she had only realized that something had happened when Josh had said: "Did you like it?" So, she finally plaid attention at the room, the bed was filled with petals of red roses, there were some hearts made of petals on the floor and candles around the room. Maya froze in place not knowing what to say.

"I know, I've been a jerk to you in the last few days." He got close with two glasses of champagne offering one of them to her "I'm sorry, Maya! I shouldn't try to push you into something you aren't ready. You want it to be special and I'm willing to make it. Maya, I want to make you happy, make you feel good because I love you. I've never had as much fun on a date as I do when I'm with you. You're so special to me, Maya. Do you remember our first date? I thought that I was going to waste three hours of my life watching a stupid teenage movie about some annoying couple trying to get together while you would cry for them, but no, you've surprised me when you just chose one of that banned movies for under eighteen because contain violence scenes, coarse language, and sexual physical interaction. And you were always whispering during the movie about how stupid the fake blood was, or about the look of those fake organs, or how the guys and the girls were all stupid and annoying."

"I realized at that moment that I was wrong about waited so long to be with you, Maya. I had wasted every opportunity to be by your side and unfortunately, at that moment it was too late, I was a stupid for did it. Then we went to take some smoothies at our traditional place and the only thing I could think of was how beautiful your eyes were, how bright they are. Can I tell that I've never seen blue eyes as beautiful as yours? Because I never did. And then your lips. Did you know what was going on in my head, Maya?"

Maya was silent watching him as he drew closer to her, she felt that little girl inside herself jumping for joy and smiling from ear to ear and that made her cheeks hurt. As he had no response from her, Josh kept his speech:

"She's got perfect lips; how should it be to taste them? This question haunted me for almost all evening. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to control myself and not lean toward you and kiss you." Josh rested his forehead against hers, his free hands cupped Maya's face as his thumb sliding over Maya's lips slowly "And they still get the same effect on me. There isn't kiss in the world that I could ever compare to ours, Maya. If I close my eyes I can feel that cold wind touching my skin when I walked you home; I still can see your cheeks getting red as you tried to warm up better in your coat. So, you were saying something about ... about how far New York is from Los Angeles and that was it, I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to kiss you, Maya. And that was so good, serious! That was so good that it never left my head. You told me it was your first kiss, but I have to confess that I doubted it because it was so amazing, and I just thought I needed to one more, then another, then another... Then when your lips touched mine that Friday, Maya; all those feelings and memories came back and I just wanted to kiss you again. I couldn't concentrate on anything that weekend, I just wanted to see you again and kiss you until our lips ached so when Monday came I was so fucking nervous that I couldn't even open my mouth. After leaving you there alone I was so frustrated with myself so I go to Topanga's and bumped into Riley there. She noticed that I wasn't being my usually myself in those last two days and we had a good talk about how I was feeling and her words made me have the courage to go back to your studio that afternoon and kiss you. That was the best thing I've done since I came back to New York, did you know it?"

His lips touched hers in a soft kiss, Maya felt one of Josh's hands on her hand taking her drink from her hand. Josh deepened the kiss and Maya found herself being carried to his bed. She felt the delicacy of the rose petals against her exposed skin, its perfume fighting with Josh's scent in his bed. Maya felt his lips on her neck exploring every inch of it, his hand sliding on her inner thigh taking her dress with it. She should like that, she should feel those sensations she'd felt a few days ago, but she didn't it. Something was missing and she knew what it was exactly. Her hands touched his to keep him from undressing her, Josh pulled away questioning her.

"We need to talk!" The way he smiled Maya knew that Josh was frustrated with her again. "Josh, I'm so sorry, but I can't do it anymore. I'm with Lucas and you know it."

"I got it!"

"This isn't right! I never thought I..."

"I got you, Maya. Did you talk to him?"

"No! We didn't have a talk about it."

"Well, we can find a way. I think there is enough space here for two."

"It's not necessary, Josh."

"Don't worry, Maya! I really appreciate your company. I hope Lucas can understand it!

"Josh... I'm not going to leave Lucas."

Those words came out from her mouth and Maya saw Josh's grin dying and turns into a grimace.

"What do you mean, Maya?"

"Josh, we had a chance and unfortunately, we waste it. I never thought that one day I would be in a relationship with Lucas Huckleberry Friar. I always thought it would be you, Josh. I was like: If someday I'm going to marry someone that someone would be Joshua Matthews. But no, we lost it, Josh. You never bothered to call me after our date and I was so down about it. Riley, Farkle, and Lucas had tried to cheer me up when I suddenly felt so lost because everything I thought would happen would never happen. You weren't there, Josh. You know, my first date, after that night, was in my freshman year in college and it sucked! That guy was a jerk! And I don't even know why the hell I decided to go out with him. Lucas rescued me from that nightmare; he just walked into the pizzeria saying that he had just received a text about a fire alarm in my dormitory floor and he was worried about me after that, and when he saw me sitting there, he was relieved that I was fine then offered me a ride so I could check up on my stuff and the guy..."

"You like him, don't you?"

He cut her off.

"No, I don't like him, Josh! And I know this for a while. I like you, Josh. I'm not going to lie."

She held his hand and Josh smiled hopefully.

"I love you, Maya!"

"I don't want to lose you, Josh!"

"Neither do I, Maya!"

"But I have to be honest. I don't love you."

"I can make you love me!"

He said approaching her.

"Unfortunately, you can't! I'm sorry, Josh, but I can't keep this up, whatever we are."

"But I love you! He's forcing you to break up with me, isn't he?"

"No, Josh! Lucas doesn't even know I'm here right now."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm sorry, Josh! I hope someday you can forgive me. I hope we can just be friends from now on." they looked at each other for a few minutes in silence "I have to go, Lucas must be waiting for me."

Maya got up from the bed leaving a light kiss on Josh's cheek and moving away toward the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be just your friend, Maya!" Maya turned to him, her hand gripping the doorframe. "I can't see you as just another friend!"

"I'm sorry!"

Maya turned to the door and left his bedroom. The sound of something breaking echoed in her head as she closed the door of his apartment, there was a part of her that wanted to come back and see what had happened, but she didn't hear that part and went straight to her home. She felt light, free because she did not have to carry all that pressure, concern and guilt on her shoulders anymore; there is no reason for more lies and she knew that it was the right decision.

It was late, Lucas probably was asleep then she tried to be as quieter as possible to not wake him up. The only thing she wanted to do was feel the warmth of his body around her and the comfort he brought her, and in thinking about it she found herself with a huge stupid smile on her face. As soon as she closed the door Maya put the keys on the table next to the door; her eyes roamed the dark of the room until they stopped at those green eyes in the kitchen. The first thing that went through her head was why Lucas was alone in the dark and when she was about to ask him that Maya looked at the table decoration as she came near him. She was confused, what that meant those candles and flowers, then her eyes went to the calendar at her side.

She felt a chill as she realized what she had forgotten. Maya was so involved in solving everything with Josh that she had forgotten what day it was, she just had completely forgotten about their five-year anniversary. Lucas shook his head negatively before getting up and leaving the kitchen, Maya said his name, but he didn't want to hear her. She watched him go toward her original bedroom and she felt herself shaking and a huge pain grows in her chest. Lucas held the doorknob and stopped for a couple seconds, staring at the door.

"I hope you two had fun!" The hurt in his voice torn apart her heart, she had hurt him so badly. Maya was losing him and it scared her because she really deserved it, she doesn't deserve his love. Maya felt her first tears rolling down her face in a silent cry, Lucas turned to look at her for one more time as he opened the door of the bedroom, his green eyes glowed with all those tears that formed in his eyes "Have a good night, Maya!"

Maya opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything. As she saw the door closing, her legs gave way and she found herself sitting on that ground in tears. They were over, no words were needed she knows Lucas well enough to know that. Maya crawled to the door and tried to open it, but Lucas had locked it which made it clear that he didn't want to see her anymore.

Now she was there, alone, in no mood to do anything and the only thing she wanted was to stay in that bed forever, but she couldn't do it, she needs to find something to cheer herself up so this huge sadness wouldn't do her any harm.

Maya looked at her belly and sighed stroking it. The first symptoms appeared two weeks after Lucas leave and she had ignored them, Riley had freaked out when she found out that her best friend was being careless with her health and didn't bother herself to tell her that she wasn't feeling well, then Riley had made an appointment with a doctor for her in a few days. The fact that she and Lucas were practically living separate lives had caused Maya to become a bit careless with her pills, something she wasn't proud of. A couple hours ago Maya while randomly checking one of her phone apps noticed that her period was late and it had scared her. Nausea and a missed period indicated something and Maya had panicked not knowing what to do.

She could call Riley and ask her to buy a pregnancy test for her, but no, she wouldn't let her best friend that anxious since they couldn't meet for the next six hours and Maya knows how badly Riley would be in the end. At middle day Maya took courage to went to the nearest pharmacy so she could buy one of those pregnancy tests, the woman who was attending to her asked if she was okay because she was so pale at the moment that worries her, and then asked Maya if she wanted to go to their restroom to take the test, Maya promptly refused and went back home, putting the test on that bed for about two hours without the courage to take it.

Now it was just her and the baby in her womb; her mom had done her best and raised Maya by herself then Maya has a great role model for the next couple years. Maybe she shouldn't think that way because she knows him so well, he wasn't like her father, he would never leave them, his parents raised their kids so well, she has always heard that.

The door opened and Maya was startled to see Lucas walk in the room after all those days without seeing him. His eyes met hers, and he hesitated, stopping at the door of the bedroom that had once belonged to them. Lucas looks about five years older, it was apparent that the pain of her betrayal and their break up was still too strong, his green eyes shifted from hers to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry! I ... I thought you wouldn't be home... I just need some things... But I can come back another time..."

He said turning to the door, but Maya prevented him from leaving when she said his name, Lucas turned to her looking at Maya for a few seconds before shifted his eyes from her to the bathroom door.

"Lucas, you don't have to leave." she said as she sat on the bed "Do whatever you need, I'll leave you alone. Don't worry!"

She said as she stood up, Lucas looked at the wall trying hard to avoid looking at her, almost squeezing into the wall as she came closer to him in the door.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Right!"

He said almost like a whisper still avoiding looking at her. Maya sat on the couch watching the coming and go of the vehicles on the street. She felt the new tears rolling down her face and her hands promptly tried to dry them, Lucas didn't even look into her eyes, he must think she doesn't deserve it and it hurts her so much. How could she be so stupid? How could she lose him like that? Riley had said that Lucas needed some time for himself just until things settled down and that both knew he would end up coming back to her after that break because he loves her so much, but Maya knew so well that he would never go back to her, no after everything that happened since he could never trust her again, and trust is one of the pillars of a relationship but she had destroyed it and now that would be very difficult to get it back together again. Then Maya remembered what she'd left carelessly a few minutes ago on the sink in the bathroom.

"Damn it!"

Maya said getting up quickly, her body shaking with nervousness as she made a prayer asking for Lucas hadn't got in the bathroom yet. Her hands were sweating as she walked in the room, but her footsteps were interrupted when she saw Lucas standing at the bathroom door with his eyes fixed on the pregnancy test in his hands. She could hear her heart quickest beats, her stomach turned three hundred and sixty degrees, and Maya felt nauseous from the nervousness of what would happen next. Lucas noticed her presence in the room, his eyes fell on her for a few seconds before looking at the pregnancy test on his hands again. She could see the conflict of feelings on his face, but the sadness overcame him and he turned to her. His eyes went to her belly for a moment and then meets her eyes, Maya felt like she would be throwing up at any moment from now.

"Maya?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for stopping by!_**

 ** _Sorry for some misspellings or nonsense stuff here!_**

 ** _Do you believe there are only a few days left until Christmas?_**

 ** _Have a great weekend!_** ** _And make yourself a great weekend._**

 ** _Write me a review... You know, they make me happy and motivated to write more for you guys so the next chapter comes out faster._**

 ** _See you guys!_**

 ** _Ah!_**

 ** _Bachelorette party night._**

 ** _I'm just leaving it here and in a few days you'll know what it means._**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _bye!_**

 ** _Provavelmente estou esquecendo algo... Claro!_**


	4. Hey guys!

Hi guys, how are you doing today?

So, I'm here to let you guys know that, unfortunately, I won't be able to update my stories very often as I wanted to do because I got in a full-time job this month and as Christmas is coming I will have to work until 11 p.m. which doesn't leave me much time to write (unfortunately). Don't you worry, I am not giving up! I already have the next chapter of This is a Love Story(pt) almost done, I already wrote half of the next chapter of Reminding me (pt) and I am writing two more chapters of Unfaithful (the plan was to have written a single chapter, but I thought that this story deserved another chapter and this made the chapter that I've ready written becomes the last one chapter and that one that I am writing right now becomes the penultimate chapter).

Sorry guys!

See you soon!


	5. Maya and Lucas Part I

_**Hi, guys! How are you guys doing today?**_

 _ **Sunday is my birthday but who gets my gift is you! And it's one more chapter of Unfaith (for those who wants e dead).**_

 _ **Yes, the next chapters are going to take a while since I have no time to sit down and write (that's why I hate this chapter so much!).**_

 _ **The next chapters (or the next one I have not decided it yet) will be complicated to write, understand and accept what is going to happen (at least for someone here, maybe me?)**_

 _ **The last chapter as you already knows it is named Josh and it is done. We will see what is happening with Josh in this chapter; we will know who Josh gets a strong connection with, who makes his dumb heart beat happily (what I'm going to say is that she's amazing and someone will hate her or not).**_

 _ **Thank you very much for your reviews! You don't know how they helped me and I'm serious!**_

* * *

He thought he could get through it, but after his anger passed he found himself missing her. Sleep, if you could call that sleep, without her by his side was the worst thing he had ever experienced; don't feel Maya's warm next to him or her perfume around him was like the worst torture and Lucas found himself wondering what he'd done so wrong, because if he could, he would go back in time and fix whatever it was.

Riley had looked for him less than forty-two hours after he'd left her best friend and since his anger was still there, Lucas had forbidden her to talk about Maya with him. But Riley didn't give in because it's not like her to give up, so she eventually ends up talking about Maya every time they met, saying him that Maya was devastated by their break up too, and Lucas in anger had shouted to Riley if she knew the reason why they were like that. He saw his friend look at the floor and apologize and then he knew that Maya had somehow hurt her too, but he was surprised when his friend told him that Josh had asked her for advice and that she had sent him straight to Maya, even if she didn't know that woman who he was talking about was Maya. Lucas apologized to Riley for yelling at her, but he knows her pretty well to know that she was torturing herself believing that she was the one to blame for what happened, which wasn't true.

Zay said that he could stay as long as he needs and Lucas had promised him that he would find a place for himself soon, but when he had tried to look at the rental ads on the newspaper nothing seemed good enough for him, and then he realized that he didn't really wanna a new place. Find a new place would be like admitting that they are over forever and even if she had hurt him so deeply, Lucas wasn't ready to admit it and he never wants to be ready to. He had come to think that if Maya said that Josh had never touched her he would forgive her at the same time, but he knew this was bullshit, it was obvious they were already got that intimacy and he already knew that.

In the third week, he found himself driving on the street of her apartment or her studio so he maybe would be able to see her from a distance even if she did not know it and he hoped she would not catch him because he was not ready to face her yet.

He had seen Josh in a bar, and the only thing that went through his head was that he wanted to punch him until his face gets unrecognizable, as if by doing that all that suffering could easier, but Lucas was surprised to realize that he was accompanied by a brunette, and they seemed happy together, acting so in love, which led to Lucas to wondering if Maya knew about them or if she would experience the same feeling that she had put him through.

Everyone wanted to know what had happened between them since everyone took Lucas and Maya wedding for granted. His mom, one of the people who had been completely against the idea that they were living together without being married, was the one who tried hardest to change his mind and go back to Maya, and Lucas wondered what she would do if she found out what, in fact, Irreconcilable differences means. His Pappy Joe was in town to spend a few days with his son and grandchildren in that crazy city (like he usually says). He has noticed how down his grandson was feeling in these days and asked him to take him to the most beautiful place in the city. Lucas took him to watch the sunset on Brooklyn Bridge. They were there in silent, just watching the sunset, all that beautiful colors taking over the sky from that metropolis among the highest skyscrapers they had ever seen.

"So, you're not going to tell me what really happened between you two?"

Said Pappy Joe without taking his eyes off of the sky, Lucas was silent for a moment uncertain what to say to his granddad.

"We just... we just didn't work out."

"You can keep on giving these answer and carry all the weight of what happened on your shoulders, or you can talk about it to someone that you trust, like this old man who has gone through many things, things that you can't imagine, and maybe we can find a way to solve what had happened, but son, solutions aren't always easy, usually, they come with some sacrifices and pain."

His eyes keep on watching the sky as the city lights began to light up, perhaps his granddad was right, maybe it would get better if he opens up and talks about it with someone, someone like his granddad.

"Maya cheated on me."

He heard his granddad take a deep breath and keep silent for a few seconds.

"Did she?"

"She cheated on me with Riley's uncle."

"Oh really?" He looks at Lucas a little disturbed by his grandson words "with one of those older gentlemen?"

"No, she cheated on me with Josh, Riley's youngest uncle. He is two years older than me."

"I understand it."

They were silent for a moment and Lucas got that his granddad wanted him to feel comfortable to keep talking when he felt ready to do it.

"She'd had a crush on him since we were twelve years old, but he never really cared about her, you know, like a girl who he wants to date, actually, he ran away from her saying she was too younger for him. Then we got older, things changed, and they went out once years ago when we were in our senior year, a week before he moved and Maya thought that from that day on they would be more, they would be boyfriend and girlfriend, you know, but no, Josh completely ignored her after that night and she got really down because he showed that what had happened between them meant nothing to him. The first day I saw them together at the welcome party that Riley had thrown to him, I knew something would happen, and I was sure when I saw them alone in a bar, she had lied to me that day when she told me she was going to a meeting with a customer who actually was Josh. I didn't know what to do, sir... I didn't know what to do after that. I just hoped she would end up things between us so they could finally be together, but Papi Joe, I didn't want to lose her because I loved her, then I decided that I wanted her back, I wanted her to remember why we end up together, but that wasn't enough, Maya continued going out with him. The fact that she'd forgotten our five-year anniversary to spend that night with him, at his home, that was the last straw, I couldn't stand it any longer."

"It hurts, doesn't it?

Lucas felt the first tears rolling down his face.

"It does, a lot actually. I can't understand why she did this to me? Why am I not good enough for her? Why don't I deserve her respect?"

"How were things going on between you two before he came to New York, son?"

"We were okay... Maybe not seeing each other very often because of our work got almost all of our time, but we were fine."

"Lucas, did you make time for her? You know, to take her out just to spend some time together and chat about nothing and everything?"

"We didn't go out a while. Talk like talk, we didn't talk a lot, sometimes the only thing I wanted to do was to take a shower and sleep, other times Maya was already asleep when I got home, sometimes we only saw each other in bed while the other slept.

"Did you two... you know... make love often?"

Lucas felt his cheeks heat up for his granddad's most intimate question.

"No, we hadn't been together for a while. Like, before I tried to get her back."

"Lucas, you know these things are necessary for a relationship. What you're telling me boils down to two people who shared a house and bills and it is all."

"I..."

"Son, when you ceased to be her boyfriend or husband, whatever you call it because for me you were her husband. When you stopped paying attention to your relationship with Maya you opened the door to other people, when you stopped giving attention and affection to her you gave the opportunity to another one who wanted to give the affection and attention that you aren't giving to her to walking in between you two and break you two apart. Son, in a relationship we shouldn't take everything for granted as if that person were yours forever and you don't have to worry about anything. We have to take care because love is like a delicate flower, it grows every time it is watered, but if it is forgotten and is not watered it besides not grow, it dies."

They were silent, Papi Joe was right, he had heard that several times from different people, he had heard his mom say that, besides the sex chat, when he and his siblings started going out with other people.

"Lucas, what did you see in Maya? What made you want to date her?"

Lucas took a deep breath.

"I fell in love with the way Maya is, not her looks. She's... She was the most loyal person I'd met, talented, confident, funny, she liked me for who I was. I don't know when I began to love her. I believe that the fact of living together for years, being close and going through things together always supporting each other got us together..."

"Do you think you can forgive her?"

"No. I don't know. People who love each other never cheat the other."

Lucas heard his grandfather's muffled laughter.

"Who said that?"

"Everyone!"

Lucas said without understanding the attitude of the granddad.

"This is so sad, Lucas. I don't believe in this kind of love. I don't buy this view of romantic love that people are selling these days. This idealization of happily ever after; if someone really loves you that person would never cheat on you otherwise this person never really truly loved you. Do you really believe that?"

"That's what they taught me, sir."

"Well, when you believe in that idealization, you're running the risk of forgetting who we really are. Son, I don't doubt that every person who loves, who truly loves his or her partner, she or he has the possibility of at a certain moment cheat on the other person who she or he loves and the feeling also, that can happen to anyone. We are human beings, the most perfect creature that God has handmade, the most perfect and so full of flaws. We are weak, Lucas. We made and we're going to make a lot of mistakes because learning from them makes us grow as human beings. Maya made a mistake. She hurt you and hurt herself when she was unfaithful to you, to the two of you. I'm not justifying her mistake or easing it, but Lucas, do you imagine how hard must be this situation for her? Yes, the person who got cheated is deep hurt with this situation, but the person who cheated also suffers, because cheat hurts. Of course, if this person is a person who has a good-natured, has a strong character; she or he feels bad about the cheating that she or he did because it was with her or his own mistake that she or he hurt them."

"I don't know what to do. Maya hurt me so deeply."

"Lucas, is there anything in you that gives you reasons to forgive her, something that makes you want to get back with her?"

Lucas looked down at his hands.

"I don't know."

Is there a reason? He honestly didn't know, perhaps these years together, that friendship they had built through all these years together, maybe that feeling that still inside of him.

"If there is love if your reason is the love you feel for her, Lucas. You should try to forgive her. Forgive her doesn't mean that you are going to say that you are ok with her mistakes. When you forgive someone, this doesn't mean that you are allowing that person still doing wrong in our whole life together, it means you are letting that pain behind, in the past so it doesn't hurt you as much as it does today. I won't fool you, son! Forgives is hard, it's no mean feat."

"How could I stay with her if I can't trust her? You know trust is something too important in a relationship."

"Yes, trust is important, but do you know what the most important thing is in a relationship, son?"

Lucas did not answer, he just stared at the few signs the sun had been there.

"Love. Love is the fundamental pillar of a relationship. You can love a person really deep even when you don't trust that person anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not your case, so let's imagine a father who loves his son, but he can't trust on his son anymore because his son had done so many things wrong and that caused the father's trust in his son to break. You know, it's much easier rebuild the trust in a relationship than try rebuilt love in a relationship when there is no longer love between them. You and Maya have begun this relationship with three pillars: friendship, trust, and love. Yes, one of them has been destroyed, but if there are still any of others pillars up, if you really love her, you should give you a try."

"How could I rebuild my trust on her?"

"I wish I could answer that question, son. But I'm afraid that I'm not the right one for that. I believe if your grandma was still here with us, you two would have a great chat, and she could truly help you with this question. Maybe you and Maya should talk, create a certain loyalty contract between you two, for example, I don't want you to talk to him, or go out alone with him or see him; I want no password on our phones; no more lies..."

"You only will know that if you try, son. One important thing Lucas: people will want to mind on your business, they will say that you are an idiot for giving you two a second chance, of course, if that is your will. They will tell you that whoever cheats on you once will always cheat on you, which in some cases may occur depending on the mettle of the person, but also may not happen again since I know couples who have been through this same situation and today they are strongest together than they were before the cheat. Remember son, this is your decision, just yours since no one knows how you feel, they don't know the story of you two, they don't know what happened. And believe me, some of those same people who today hit their own chests saying that they would never forgive that person who did that to themselves would end up forgiving their partners in a situation like this, of course, if they really love them!"

"This is so hard."

"Feelings and relationships are not easy, Lucas. Don't believe in that bunch of bullshit that people say. Relationships aren't Disney fairy tales where everything ends with a happily ever after."

"Pappy Joe, if grandma had cheated on you, would you forgive her?"

"I'm sure I would forgive her the same way she had forgiven me."

* * *

 ** _*Bugs Bunny's Voice* "That's all folks!"_**

 ** _Thanks for stopping by!_**

 ** _Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors or some nonsense here._**

 ** _Eat your vegetables and d_** _ **o yourself a great weekend and week**_ ** _!_**

 ** _See you in a few days (or months, who knows?)._**

 _"...I've been waitin' all night, lookin' for your headlights._ _I know that we're strangers, but I'll leave it all for you._

 _Go anywhere you wanna go, I don't really need to know if my heart is in danger 'Cause as long as you're the driver I'm your hitchhiker."_


	6. Maya and Lucas Part II

**_Hi, guys! How are you doing today?_**

 ** _Unfortunately, I did not die, so you got this crappier chapter below, I'm sorry!_**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy to make you feel something when you read this story._**

 ** _Yes, I have my own opinions on the subject, but I do not rely on them when I write this story._**

 _ **Do you remember that story that would only have two or four more chapters here? Forget it, it's not going to happen.**_

 ** _Do Josh and Maya love each other? Hmmm... Let's see next..._**

* * *

Lucas looked at his grandfather without understanding what he was saying. Lucas' father had always said that his parents were the best couple he had met and that they were a model for him look up, they were his inspiration for the most difficult days. His granddad looked at him and saw the confusion on his face.

"You know, about two years after I married your grandmama, a friend of mine asked me to help him on a property he had bought in the northeast of the state. It would only take six months there, so I asked your grandma's brother to help her on the farm while I was gone. When we got there at the farm I met a pretty girl, she would also be helping us with the farm for a few months. She was so passionate, cheerful, loving, funny, independent; that girl was such a true free spirit. One day we were drinking and chatting till late, as we had gotten that habit in those days, but unlike the other days that night I kissed her and we ended up sleeping together. That was wrong, your grandma was the best person in the world and that's why I married her. I know what made me betray your grandma with that girl wasn't love, it was just the fact that I was alone and she was a kind and caring person."

"We kept this relationship for a while until we left the farm. I'm not going to lie to you, son, what we had was good, but I felt very bad for liking it, because what your grandma and I had was much better than those few hours. Your grandma found out what happened in there by a letter and that was the worst day of my life, I didn't want to lose her because I loved her so much. She went to her parents' house and stayed there for a long time telling me not to look for her, because she needed some time, until she came to me and told me that she has thought about everything that had happened, about everything that we had passed through and had realized we should give us another chance. Yes, it wasn't easy to get to that conclusion and I could see that she was still deeply hurt by all this, but she was willing to try, to leave it behind us and she wanted me to be willing it too, that I would be willing to start over. And as you already know it worked, I think her noble deed made me love her even more if that was possible. The first few months were complicated, I'm not going lie because the hurt still there every day reminding us of what had happened, but with time, patience and dedication we ended up building a stronger union, rebuilding our pillar of trust stronger than the one that was before. You know, I'm very grateful for her gesture because was through that we had the happiest marriage we could ever wonder."

"Why did you cheat on her, sir?"

Said Lucas looking into his own hands trying to take in that story never told by his parents.

"Because I was weak, a fool, I wasn't prepared to live with that distance at that moment. Unfortunately, I let my desires be stronger than my loyalty and love for your grandma."

"Did you love her?"

Lucas looked at his granddad.

"Your grandma?"

"No, the other one."

"No. She was a good creature, but no, the only person I truly loved was your grandma."

His eyes lingered on the river a few feet from them already dark.

"Maya loves him."

Pappy Joe sighed.

"Did she tell you?"

Lucas shook his head negatively.

"And how do you know that?"

"By the way she acts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And even if she tells me that she loves me too, I know she doesn't, like they say when a person loves two people she should choose the second one because if she really loves the first one she would never fall for the second one."

"It's interesting, isn't it?! Do you know what is wrong with this thought? Is when the second is just an illusion, you think you really love that person, but in the end, you find out that you just don't; you never really loved that person. A lot of people who believes in this pretty quote ends up turning them backs at that first one person, who actually was that person who they really have a stronger connection, for an illusion who fades away as fast as when it began, and they only find out they did wrong when it's too late and there is no way back. From what you said it seems to me that you two have not had a conversation yet?"

"No, I don't think I could do it, sir."

"Of course, you have to chat, son. You two have to talk about it. You have to tell her how much she hurt you and Maya has to say what she wants to say to you and then Y'all can get a closure and after that, you and she can put an end on your story or start a new chapter together."

They grow silent.

"I'm not ready to face her, no yet."

Lucas finally said.

"Are not you ready or are you afraid of what will happen after that?"

Lucas sighed. Yes, he wasn't ready to face her for a lot of reasons and one of them is that after this meeting everything between them would be over, forever.

"Both, I don't know what I really want to happen in the end. I'm afraid to face her, I don't know what I will do or if I can forgive..."

Lucas was silent.

"You could start with a list of reasons why you don't think it's worth keeping on this relationship and reasons why you think it's worth a try to save it. Maybe what you'll find there will be the reasons to give you two another chance or reasons why will make you leave this relationship for good."

They were silent watching the still lazy night in the sky.

"Well, I believe it's time to go, otherwise we'll miss the dinner that your mama was so focused on cooking for us. I heard your mama is making a barbecue."

Papi Joe said slowly getting up because he no longer has the same disposition as a few years ago.

"Yes, sir."

Lucas got up and they walked toward the parking lot.

"Oh, son! The only person who can tell you how Maya feels is herself. It will not be your friends, me or you who will say that because we don't have that right since we are not her, that is, we do not feel what she is really feeling."

After dinner with his family, when he found himself alone in Zay's living room, Lucas picked up a paper and wrote down what his granddad had told him earlier. As he began to write he found himself filling the page with reasons why he need call it quits and move on in a few minutes.

 **Reasons to move on:**

She's a liar;

She doesn't respect me;

She is annoying and so stubborn;

She is a tough person to deal with;

I hate it when she leaves her painting stuff scattered around the house;

I hate when she complains about the toilet seat;

I hate it when she thinks that she's the only one right.

I hate it when she leaves her clothes scattered in the bathroom.

I hate it when she keeps things for herself.

She cheated on me.

She hurt me.

She hurt me so much;

She cheated on me with someone who doesn't even love her;

I can never trust her again;

Whenever I look at her face I'll remember how she cheated on me;

Every time I look at her I'll remember how much she preferred him to me;

Every time I look at her I'm going to remember that I'm not good enough for her;

Every time I look at her eyes I'll know she doesn't love me like I love her;

Every time I look at her I'm going to remember she let him touch her;

Every time I kiss her I will remember that he kissed her;

Every time I kiss her I'll know that she wishes that I had his lips;

Every time we have sex I will remember that he has satisfied her and at all these times I will think she secretly wishes I was him;

Every time I look in her eyes I'll know that she secretly wishes him in my place.

Lucas left the pen on the table while he wiped his tears away. Maybe that was enough for now, it was about time to start the other part of that list, so he named the new column and stared at the paper for a while as he tried to find at least one reason why it worth to give them a chance.

 _ **Reasons why it is worth giving a chance**_

 _ **...**_

No, there are no reasons. Lucas sighed and lay down on the floor staring at the ceiling, his thought went back to the first day he'd seen that blond girl on the subway; the way she'd smiled at him while a bunch of nonsense came out of her mouth had melted his heart. Then his thought goes back to the time she'd said that doesn't matter what he had done in his past, for her he was still that person she knew, and at remembering of that made him laugh, she no longer call him Huckleberry and he misses her nicknames so much.

He could see her sitting on that log trying to convince him that she didn't have feelings for him when they were in Texas, he almost kissed her and he could see fear and expectation in her eyes at the thought he would finally kiss her, but he couldn't do that and he had noticed that Maya had been somewhat disappointed with this, Lucas remembered that a few years after that he had kind of regretted not having done it.

He remembered the first kiss they shared when they were in her bedroom watching a movie together on Valentine's Day as they were the only ones who had no one to celebrate with. There was something different in the last few months and neither of them could deny it, the way his hand easily found its way to her hand or even to her waist bringing her to him; the way their bodies leaned close to each other without them realizing it; the way he caught himself looking at her and the way he caught her looking at him; the way she blushes every time when someone implied something was happening between them; the various almost kisses they had share sober or over the effect of alcohol. It was natural, they were joking about something really cheesy that one of the characters had said and then he was tickling her until their laughter died, the way her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him was enough for him to lean down ending up the distance between them and kissing her so passionately. Those soft lips creep up on his mind for days, her kiss was like a drug and he was a fiend who desperately needed to taste it again, but he knew it wouldn't be easy since Maya would not give in to it so easily. But he'd been surprised when she'd been the one to take the initiative a month after Valentine's Day. He was taken by surprise when he felt her hand holding his hand while he was talking to a girl who was in his English class. Maya had dragged him away from everyone without saying a single word. She let him free when they got in the bleachers of the football field and when he was about to ask why they were there she just kissed him passionately, making him dizzy and needing her even more.

Lucas could not stand it any longer. He was so done with just being her friend and eventually hook up. He could take all those greedy eyes on her no more, then he asked her to be his girlfriend at a moonlight picnic when everyone decided to go back to Texas on that summer vacation. Maya had cried and told him he owed her fifty bucks because Riley and she had a bet. Riley had bet that after that trip Maya would change her status of single to dating in her social media, in another hand, Maya believed that it would take a bit longer.

Their first time was at Christmas when her mom and stepfather were stuck after a snowstorm, five hours drive from New York because they had decided to spend a romantic weekend together away from that New York craziness. Maya had been left by herself at home and Lucas only knew that when she had texted him at midnight saying that she was bored and that she would be all by herself for the next forty-two hours. He'd showed up without saying a word, even though he knew he would be in trouble with his parents when they noticed his absence. They just talked for a while and pick up a Christmas movie that soon bored them and then began all those kissing, sighing, clothes scattered on the floor, breathless, hands over both bodies, gasp, desire at such a high level that it was unbearable. They had had some experiences before and at that moment they both knew it was time to cross that line and that was amazing even with all the trouble he got into when Lucas only showed up at dinnertime with Maya at his parents' house, Lucas would do all that exactly as he did with no regret.

He remembered the day he'd chosen that apartment, in fact, Maya had chosen that apartment. Maya chose it for the large glass windows that gave a great natural lighting to the place, even if Lucas was not much of a fan of them. He'd asked her to share that apartment with him as soon as he had got the keys. Lucas had placed a copy of the key in a small box on the table while they had dinner at a bit expensive restaurant that Maya had asked him when they arrived there if he had got rich and had not bothered to tell her. She looked at him no getting what he meant by that, then Lucas asked her to open it and from there she took out the copy of his keys. After that, he had said that it was obvious that she didn't like her roommate and since he was way better than that girl, Maya should consider that maybe a move out was the best choice to make. Maya just pushed the box back to him after his speech refusing what he had said not what those keys meant. At the first day there as temporary owners of that apartment, Lucas didn't let her walk into the apartment until she accepted to be carried in like a bride for him since they were starting a new life together at that time. All these years they'd been together there crossed his mind just to remind him that those years sharing that apartment with her were the best he'd had until the last few months.

 _ **Reasons why it's worth giving a chance**_

 _I love her, even after all that has happened I still love her._

 _I believe that maybe there's still something between us, I could feel it that night._

He put the pen on the table and looked at those two columns uncertain of what to do next. Would that be enough?

* * *

 ** _Thank you for stopping by!_**

 ** _Have a great week and happy Easter!_**

 _ **Now I'm going back to my chocolate filled with passion fruit, I'll see you around.**_

 _"I can't kiss you like he did, b_ _et you wish I had his lips, b_ _ut I don't, no, I don't..."_

 _See you guys next month!_


	7. Maya and Lucas Part III

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _How are you doing?_**

 ** _I came back! Ok, after two months! (it was two months anyway?)_**

 ** _Sorry, I have been too busy and I have to admit that I have not finished writing the penultimate chapter of this story, so I am turning the part that is already written in small chapters, I'm sorry! (I personally hated this chapter)._**

 _ **I realized that I have so many stories to finish and several others to start with (there is a ten thousand word story already written and I'm afraid of it because it's a complicated subject and I know you won't read that).**_

* * *

Zay had told him a few minutes ago that he had seen Maya on the street when he was waiting for the light of the traffic light to turn green. He had said that Maya did not seem very good and she had even walked into a pharmacy, Lucas had been worried even though he did not want to admit it to anyone.

He needed some of his stuff, in fact; he did not really need them, but he needed and wanted to know how things were going on in the apartment and as Zay had said a few hours ago Maya probably would not be there, she probably would be in the studio at those hours.

His keys still open the door and that was in some way a good thing. Their apartment looked fine, a bit messy as always, but in order. His feet led him to the door of their bedroom and Lucas stopped there staring at the closed door. His fingers touched the wooden surface of the door, and he felt a pain in his chest as he remembers how happy he had been with her there. The urge to cry hit him, but Lucas took a deep breath and shook his head to get rid of any thought who dared to cross his mind. He turned the doorknob to open the door and everything seemed quiet there, a little messy something normal of Maya and then his eyes met the swollen blue eyes of her, her eyes showing Lucas that she had been crying for hours. There are huge dark circles under her eyes showing that she was not getting sleep as she needs to and Lucas found himself freezing in the place when she noticed his presence there.

He was not ready to see her, not now and her eyes told him that she did not expect to see him there either. After a brief chat, Maya finally left him there alone. Lucas felt that pain in his chest grow as he heard her closing the door behind him and new tears rolled down his face. He sat on the bed where he often only could sleep with her warmth around him to cry in silence, but Lucas soon wiped his tears away, he should not cry there, he would not be weak, not in front of her.

He turned on the bathroom's light and his eyes went to the mirror, if he was honest with himself would say he had never looked so awful like he does now. Lucas opens it and then he saw a shelf where he usually left his stuff, it was still intact, only a cologne was no longer there. Lucas was putting his stuff on the sink when he saw that strange object in the corner of the sink, he stared at it for a few seconds until his brain notified him of what it was and Lucas found himself freezing there. His footsteps led him into the bedroom without he realized what he was doing, but Lucas kept himself from reaching for her while he still takes in that new information. His brain reminded him of the rules he had heard or watched in some online advertisement, and there were the pink lines confirming a possible pregnancy.

Maya was pregnant and that would change everything. Lucas heard her walking into the room, his eyes fell on her for a few seconds before turning to the test again and then, for a moment, he felt a huge happiness overwhelming him. He had always dreamed of forming a family with Maya, in recent years he had imagined at least two blond-haired kids running around the house, all messed up with the inks that Maya always forgets around, but that happiness did not last long when he remembered what had really happened in those last few months. Yes, she was pregnant, but probably the baby's father is not him. He looked at her belly and the only thing he could see was that Maya had lost weight in the last few days and there were still not many signs of pregnancy on her. Lucas looked at her and saw that Maya was too pale and for the way her chest was moving she was scared too.

"Maya?"

Her name left his lips, but she said nothing, Maya just stared at him when still near the door and then ran toward him and pushed him so she could get into the bathroom. What was he supposed to do? He should go in there with her and help her or wait for her to finish it. Lucas found himself sitting on the bed waiting for her, and after a few minutes he knew she had finished, but she seemed not into get out of the bathroom for the conversation they need to have.

Maya finally left the bathroom after a couple of minutes she was still pale, her hands were in the pocket of her jeans and she bit her lower lip uncertain of what to do.

"Are you pregnant?"

He heard these three words come out of his mouth and Maya smiled sadly for a few seconds.

"It seems so."

Lucas looked at the test in his hand, no matter what is his decision it's no longer belongs to him. Josh got Maya pregnant and learning about this turned that pain in his chest even stronger. There is a consequence of that, and he did not know if he would be willing to live with it if he decided to come back to her.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, I do not have to tell him that."

She said quickly before biting her lower lip again.

"Of course you have to, Maya! You have to tell him. It's his right to know that; he needs..."

Maya cut him off.

"He does not need to know that, Lucas."

"Why not, Maya? He has all right to know that you are pregnant."

He said without understanding her behavior. He knew the Matthews very well, they were good and responsible people, Riley had told them a lot of stories about her grandparents and from these stories, he knew her grandparents had raised their children very well, with principles and he doubted Josh could pull out and leave her with the obligation to take care of their kid by herself like Maya's father had done with her and her mother.

"I do not have to tell him about it. I don't have to tell him because the baby I'm expecting is yours, Lucas."

* * *

 ** _Guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy to make you feel something._**

 _ **I'm going to enjoy my last summer day because different than Game of Thrones here winter comes this weekend.**_

 _ **Spoiler: A California girl is the owner of his heart.**_

 ** _Don't kill me! ;P_**

 _ **I'm here for a world without cinnamon, bye!**_

 _ **THIS story is NOT over yet !**_


	8. Lucas and Maya

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _How are you doing?_**

 ** _Wait! Two chapters in a month?! Are you feeling good? What's going on?_**

 ** _I'm fine, I'm just scheduling something for June that has Valentine's Day here in my country. There are less than twenty days left for Valentine's Day, so maybe there will be a special week with five stories about Valentine's Day, keep an eye on my profile for more information._**

 _ **I'm happy to make you feel something :)**_

 ** _Put your guns down!_**

 ** _I have to admit that I'm surprised that many of you believed that Maya was expecting Josh's baby, something impossible since they never crossed that line and that's why he wanted that night to be special. The only guy like Maya crossed that line was with Lucas, this is the sad reality._**

 _ **In this chapter we will know if Lucas believes Maya or not, that is the problem when we lose the trust in someone.**_

 _ **If you don't want to read this chapter, skip it and read what I wrote down below and maybe you will want or not keep on reading this story but thank you anyway for stopping by!**_

* * *

It's yours.

Maya's baby was his, not Josh's. Her words hit him making him feeling lost and confused.

"Sorry?" He said without understanding what she meant "You are saying that I am your baby's dad?" Maya nodded, his reaction was to smile, a hurt snicker and Lucas could see that it had torn her apart "How can you say that?"

"I can say this because I know."

She said looking at the floor.

"How? How could you know that?"

How could she be so sure of this? Yes, they'd had sex after that night who he'd decided he wanted her back, but that did not mean he'd gotten her pregnant because he knew she and Josh had had sex too.

"I know because Josh and I had never gone that far."

She looked at him and Lucas found himself shaking his head negatively. How could he believe her after all, after everything she'd done? After her lies? Maya knew that he can't, she knew he could not believe anything she says because he had lost his trust in her.

"Maya, I'm sorry, but I can't believe you!"

She looked at the floor and whispered:

"I understand it!"

They were in silent for a moment.

"You want to know why I do not believe, Maya?" Lucas got up out of bed going toward her, his voice showing her how hurt he was "Because I saw you come home late; because I saw that hickey on your shoulder, Maya. How do you want me to believe you?" Lucas laughed hurt" I can't! You know, I wondered what was I doing wrong to deserve this from you? Really Maya! What did I do so wrong? Why did you do this to me? I swear I want to understand. I want to know why Maya, tell me! I believe I deserved it from you. I at least deserve an explanation."

He said in his hoarse voice as new tears tried to stream down his face, but he would not allow them to fall down.

"Forgive me, Lucas?" Said Maya starting to cry "You have every right not to trust me anymore..."

"Tell me, Maya!" Lucas cut her off "Tell me the truth, I deserve it."

"You know, things haven't been the same since you started doing all those extra at work. We drifted apart, you were always tired, you did not want me anymore, we did not even see each other more, we did not have a real conversation for months. We got to the point where I wondered if we were really together or were we just two people sharing an apartment and a bed."

"You want to know... Do you want to know why I started doing all those extra at work?"

He said interrupting her and Maya remained in silent, Lucas turned to the closet opening its door and taking a box that Maya kept in the corner. She named it A box of useless things and there she puts everything that was no longer useful or stuff that needed to be thrown away, Lucas had told her to get rid of those stuff for months, but he knew she wasn't going to do that and would end up leaving it for him to do. Maya always ignored that box so this was a safe place to keep anything he did not want her to see, it even was the official place where he kept all her gifts in the last few years. He shuffled through pieces of torn clothing and socks without matching pairs until he found what he wanted. The delicate black velvet box that popped between the clothes and caught Maya's attention, Lucas reached out to take the delicate object out of that messy and lead it to Maya's hand. Maya took the box in her hands, opening it and seeing the two delicate golden rings.

"I worked those extra shifts because I wanted to give you this; because I wanted to save the money necessary for it. I was going to give it to you; I was going to propose to you on our five-year anniversary, the one you forgot to be with him."

He could hear the hurt in his own words. Lucas had made his mind, it was time for them to officialize their situation five months after their four-year anniversary together, he wanted a family and had already met the woman he wanted to be the mother of his kids when they were still in middle school and all these years together as a couple and as friends made him to know her; to know her truly her; to know her faults and her qualities without masks. Lucas had started saving money ever since then, claiming to Maya that things had gotten more expensive and that they needed to keep some money in reserve just in case something happened and she had never suspected of it because that was something he would do. This would be a surprise and he had counted on Shawn's help to choose the rings when he had asked Maya to help him choose one because her mom's wedding rings apparently had not been made of quality material. That would be a surprise, but in the end, he was the one who had been surprised. Lucas saw her tears increase while she saw the delicate rings and takes in his words.

"Lucas, I..."

He cut her off.

"Was it worth it? ... Was it worth it, Maya? Was it worth to destroy us? Fool me? Cheat on me with him?"

He saw that anger within him take care of himself.

"Would you forgive me, Lucas?"

She said between her weeping.

"Forgive you? Do you really believe I can forgive you after all this, Maya?"

"Can you forgive me, Lucas? I was such a fool, a weak! I'm sorry..."

He laughed and shook his head negatively.

"I loved you and you ruined everything!" He saw her cry hysterically "You threw everything away to sleep with him!"

"I never slept with him, I could never do that!"

Maya said between his words.

"You slept with the guy who ignored you for almost half part of your life and who is now seeing someone else like you did to me. Did you know that? Did you know he's with someone else?

Lucas watches her waiting for her reaction, even if saying this to her was not his right, that angry part inside of him wanted her to suffer as much as she had made him suffer.

"I do not see or talk to Josh for days, Lucas. Since the day I quit with him in that night."

He was surprised, he did not have the reaction he was expecting from her, Maya didn't seem hurt by his words after learned that Josh was with someone else. But he was also surprised that she had said that they were no longer together something he had hoped would happen as soon as he left that apartment.

"What night?"

"I'm so sorry, Lucas! I was so anxious; I was so focused on quit whatever he and I had that I could not pay attention to anything else. I woke up that morning, determined to not go any further with it because I knew what I want, and I think that I had known that for a long time ago. I did not want to do that anymore, I didn't want to cheat on you and I was so focused on it that I ended up forgetting our anniversary. Yes, I had gone to his apartment that night, but I was there to broke up with him, but Josh would not let me talk, then he asked me to help him pick out an outfit for an interview he would have the other day and the only thing in my head was that I had to do that as soon as possible. But when I walked into his room I found it full of candles and rose petals, Josh had done all that because he wanted our first time to be special. Josh told me many special things about us and then he kissed me, he took me to his bed, but nothing happened because I did not want him to touch me. Do you know why?"

Lucas looked at the bathroom door taking a deep breath at the thought of Josh touching her on that bed, in that room carefully prepared by Josh to be as romantic as possible.

"Lucas?" He looked at her, Maya moistened her lips and approached him. "I could not let him touch me, I did not let him and I would never let him go that far because he is not you."

He found himself automatically shaking his head negatively.

"I'm not lying! We kissed and that was pretty much everything we did, Lucas."

"Maya, I saw that hickey!"

"That was just a damn hickey, Lucas! I never allowed him to go any farther than kisses."

Through the altered tone of her voice, Lucas felt that Maya was telling the truth, even though there was that voice inside of him telling Lucas that she was lying to him, something she had got very good at.

"Are you telling me you never wanted to have sex with him?"

"I won't lie, Lucas. I did. I wanted at some point, but I could never go so far because you were always in my head. I could never do this to us."

They stared at each other in silence.

"You love him."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading it into here!_**

 ** _Let's talk:_**

 ** _Are you really thinking that I am going to play the card 'Maya and Lucas are going to have a baby so they will get together only because of the baby'? If you think so, you are wrong! This is one of the worst reasons to marry someone and it is so depressing that I don't wish it for anyone._**

 ** _Hearing someone say that only had married or will marry someone because the girl got pregnant is one of the worst things I've heard and it's so sad to play this card to be with someone. I believe that in these cases people have to think about what they are going to do because a marriage is something serious, something to be taken seriously, not an easy way out._**

 ** _Do you think any of them will want to get back because 'ops we're going to have a baby'? Both will have responsibilities for the arrival of their baby and they will want the best for each other, but what will happen to them you won't know right now._**

 ** _Maya has to tell us some things she has not said yet and they will then try to make a decision._**

 ** _I wonder how many chapters until Josh's part comes out because I'm afraid that I'll miss this chapter and I love it, i love that he is so in love._**

 ** _I'm waiting for your Reviews and questions._**

 ** _bye!_**


	9. Lucas and Maya II

**_Hi guys,_**

 ** _How are you doing?_**

 ** _I hope you're doing good. I disappeared for a while, I'm sorry, there's a lot going on right now._**

 _ **Another chapter of Unfaithful, the next chapter will be out next year! ;P**_

* * *

"You love him."

Maya negatively shook her head.

"No! I don't love him."

Lucas shook his head, his eyes were watering as he averted his gaze from her.

"Yes, you do. You love him and I could see it in your eyes every day."

"No. I don't love him, Lucas."

"Yes, you do! If you don't love him..."

"Lucas, I know how I feel! I believe we've both learned that we should not say how people are feeling, didn't we? We can't because we have no way of knowing this."

She said louder making him shut up.

"When he came we were just friends, Josh enjoyed to talk to me and I liked having someone listen to me. He was funny, fun, kind, interesting. So we kissed, it was accidentally and that's where it all started to go wrong. I felt something...I felt something that I couldn't explain, and then he kissed me again, and that's where we crossed the line of being just friends.

"Maya, I don't want to know..."

"You need to know, you want to know!"

She cut him off. Maya offered her hand to Lucas hold but he looked at her for a second and turned away refusing it. Maya came over and took his hand on hers, walking him to the bed with her.

"We need to talk, Lucas."

She said as she sat and touch the spot at her side for him to sit down, but Lucas refused to sit next to her.

"We have nothing to talk about."

He said releasing his hand from hers, Maya bit her lower lip and sighed.

"We do and you know it."

"I don't want to know about your dates. I don't want to know how good it was, how good it was to go out with him behind my back, how good it was to be in his bed while I waited for you here like an idiot."

He felt the poison of his hurt in his words and saw new tears rolling down her face.

"Lucas, I told you we didn't go that far!"

"But you wanted it! And you didn't even care about the fact that I love you! That I loved you so much!"

He heard his scream echoing in the bedroom. He couldn't do it, he couldn't lose the control, he didn't want to get in trouble with their neighbors. Lucas watched her try to wipe away the new tears that now were falling down even faster.

"And I love you!"

The sound of his laughter sounded through the bedroom.

"No, you don't love me! You like that guy who didn't even care about you, who never bothered to make a simple call..."

"I thought I did..."

She said in a whisper.

"Sorry?"

He cut himself off.

"I thought I liked him."

Lucas laughed not believing in what she was saying.

"You thought."

"For a while, I thought I really liked him, but after everything that happened and after many conversations with my mom and Riley I came to a conclusion..."

She thought she liked him, what did that really mean? Maya was silent for a moment.

-######-

 _Riley was upset after learning what had happened, and she was even more upset to know that Maya had hidden all this from her, what made her question their friendship because if they were really best friends, supposedly, Maya should tell her everything._

 _"Do you love him?"_

 _It was the words that left her best friend's lips after a few minutes of silence, Maya stopped staring the wall and turned to the brunette lying next to her._

 _"I don't."_

 _That simple words came out of her mouth naturally, if she was honest with herself she would know that this was never an option for them, love Josh never crossed her mind._

 _"I think so because if you didn't have feelings for him we wouldn't be here now, Maya."_

 _"You know, I just said that words to a guy, Riley."_

 _Riley sat on the bed._

 _"I'm not talking about saying, I'm talking about feel, Maya. You have feelings for him, and you have them for along._

 _"Josh is a great guy, and you know that he is amazing. He has all that energy, joy. He is attractive, interesting. He cares, he can make you feel so special. We were just friends at first, friends who sometimes hang out to talk about what was going on in our lives, something I had not done with another person in a while. But something changed that day, that Friday when we accidentally kissed, I don't know how to explain what a felt that day. It was running in my head until the day he came up and kissed me again. That good feeling settled on me, it's been a long time since anyone treated me like he treated me; long time since someone was lovable with me as he was, that someone cared about me as he did and that affected me to the point of wanting him by my side at all times having all his attention._

"He asked me to go to his place, and it made me nervous because we had never been alone this way with no possibility of someone interrupting us. Then things got more serious and I was in his bed wanting all those sensations that I had not for some time because things with Lucas were so cold, we didn't even have sex for a few months and hardly kissed at that time. But I couldn't go on, I could go any further because Lucas was in my head and it hurt. I could never do that to him. Josh walked away from me a bit after I rejected him in his bed, he reduced his visits to the studio and it made me feel down since he wasn't there to talk to me; to tell me how his day was going on; he wasn't there to listen to the nonsense that had happened to me. Then there was a second time, we were kissing on the couch in his living room so we could have our first time, but no, Lucas was in my head and Josh's touches suddenly lost their meaning to me, they were no longer provocative as before, and then I rejected him again.

"He filled me up with gifts, something that I hadn't won in a while, all that special attention made me feel so good. He went to California to spend that week there and it was a torture because not having him there was unbearable. There was no one that I could do what we did, no one who I had a connection like we had and it made me look forward to the day he arrived, and when he arrived I could no longer bear that distance between us and we almost had sex in my studio. But Lucas was there, he called me, something not very usual of him lately, and for some time I forgot Josh's presence until I saw myself alone there. So, for the first time in months, Lucas and I were able to have breakfast together like we did before. It was to be expected that I did not feel anything for Lucas if I really like Josh, but with every touch of him, I found myself dizzy, wanting more and more of him. I missed Lucas so much, I missed be like that with him, but he started acting strange and I did not understand the reason until I saw that mark on my shoulder. That had confirmed to him that I was seeing someone else. I was so terrified because for the first time the thought of not having him in my life went through my head. For the first time, I realized that I was losing him and it was all my fault.

"I was so scared, Riley. I was too terrified because Lucas didn't talk to me anymore and it had torn me apart. It was the worst thing I had ever experienced, being without Josh was nothing close to that pain that the silent treatment I was getting from Lucas, this was fucking tearing me up. Then Lucas talked to me for the first time, he said he loved me and I didn't even remember when it was the last time he'd said that to me. Lucas kissed me, and with all those kisses my mind went blank. I couldn't think about anything else, I just desperately needed him. When it was all over, I was forced to face the reality, I couldn't go on with Josh because whatever we had didn't get closer to what Lucas and I had; and I was sure of it the first time Josh's lips touched mine after that night. Josh said he loves me and I didn't know what to say or do because I didn't feel the same about him and that kept running through my head for a while. There was a voice inside of me telling me to not believe in what he was saying because he doesn't truly love me."

"Do you remember that date you got for your uncle?"

Riley nodded.

"I should have paid attention to that since the fact that he was dating someone else didn't affect me as much as it should have. If I really like him I should have been so upset with that, but no, I wasn't, not really. Things between Josh and me had changed since that night with Lucas, and I know he also felt that. It was as if all those feelings were fading away day after day. Things with Lucas had also changed, he was more present, more considerate, he struggled harder to us be together, and instead of Josh being in my mind it was Lucas, it was only Lucas who was on my thoughts.

"I ended up at Josh's place more as a way to shut him up than to want to be there because he was already pushing it too hard. He kissed me, but the only thing that was going through my head was Lucas and how Josh would never make me feel like Lucas makes me feel. I was so stupid, Riley! I let him touch me again, and I felt disgusted with myself because I didn't know why I'd let him do that. Josh and I didn't talk to each other since that night, we didn't meet and neither of them tried to get in touch, and I felt relieved that he wasn't around.

"Things with Lucas were much better. It felt like the first days after we turned a couple, all those same sensations were there. I found myself eager to be with him, in his arms, to enjoy each moment with him. But there was still Josh and it was time to call whatever we had quit because I knew what I wanted. So I texted him asking if we could meet at his place and I know he knew why so he tried so hard to put things off, he tried to change my mind. But not, that twelve-year-old Maya Hart would completely fall for it since he was her dream, but this Maya Hart knows very well that this idea of 'Josh and Maya forever' it's in the past, and that the only guy she really wants to be with came from the South. He came from a state known to from outside people by the lonely star, bulls, farms, rodeos, and cowboys." Maya felt the new tears roll down her face, a feature she hated and had acquired over the years, tears that insisted on showing up when she was being honest with herself, when she was opening herself up to someone; when she was being vulnerable something that even now she still hates it "She wants that guy who cares, who is always there for her, that guy who always wants to do the right things even though in a few hours she wanted to strangle him for it. Riley, I want that guy with all his faults and virtues. I've been so stupid, Riley! I'm so sorry."

 _"So you're telling me you liked Josh's attention? Did you like the attention he gave you, and that's what made you got that close with him?_

 _"I think so."_

 _"Do you think so?"_

 _"If I really like him, should I miss being with him, shouldn't I?"_

 _"Do you miss being with Josh?"_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for coming here!_**

 ** _I'm sorry for disappearing, I just got a few slaps in my face the last few days_** ** _and I'm trying to move on._**

 ** _Be nice!_**

 ** _Have a great weekend!_**

 ** _See ya around..._**


	10. Lucas and Maya III

_**Hello!**_ ** _Anyone here?_**

 _ **This is not a mirage!**_

 _ **I repeat**_

 _ **This is not a mirage! This is really a chapter in this story that was abandoned centuries ago to write other stories.**_

 _ **How are you doing? I miss your threats.**_

 _ **How was your weekend? I hope it was good.**_

 _ **Here is a small chapter because I have not really finished writing this. My goodness! the chapter of Josh has already celebrated a birthday of over a year, I hope not to lose it because I was sooo happy with something that happened there.**_

* * *

 _"Do you miss him?"_

 _Does she miss Josh? Maya remembered the first time Josh had created a distance between them, how she had felt at that back time, how she had missed all those few hours with him, and then how they are now. They had not seen each other for more than a week, and they barely saw each other before she broke up with him that night. All those feelings weren't there. It was as if all those feelings had gradually faded away day by day after her night with Lucas. Then she heard that simple word come out of her mouth._

 _"No."_

 _"Have you talked to Josh after all this?"_

 _Maya wiped her tears away._

 _"No."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I see no reason for it."_

 _"Why not? Maybe you two need to talk about it. Maybe there's still a feeling, but with everything that happened you're feeling that this is wrong, that you should not feel that way about him because of Lucas. Maybe all the weight of being with Lucas and Josh made you let your real feelings aside since you think that feel what you're feeling it's wrong... "_

 _"Riley, I can't. There is nothing to be said."_

 _Maya interrupted her best friend._

 _"Maya, and if somehow you are unconsciously punishing yourself, thinking that you don't deserve..."_

 _"I don't miss him in that way. And I don't think he wants to see me anytime soon."_

 _Riley sighed._

 _"I think he'd like to see you."_

 _"Riley, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I hurt you with all these shit choices I did."_

 _"Maya, I will always be here for you. You need to tell me everything that happens to you, and I swear, that no matter what I'll try to help you figure things out. But I can't say that all this situation didn't hurt me. Josh is my uncle, Lucas has been our friend since middle school and you are my best friend, my sister. I care and love all of you, and it breaks my heart to see us so apart and so broken._

 _Maya heard Riley's sobbing voice who have been trying to control herself so she would not cry in front of her. Seeing how much it was hurting one of the people she loves the most in her life caused new tears to roll down her face, and Maya found herself hugging her friend tight._

 _It would not be worthy of comparison, but to hear how much her mom was disappointed by her attitude was the worst thing she'd ever heard. Katy was the first person to know what had happened between Lucas and her after Maya took a day to accept that everything was over between them. She had shown up at her mom's house at night, finding Katy as always watching her favorite Bachelorette reality. No words were needed. Katy knew as soon as she saw her daughter's face that something very wrong had happened._

 _Maya, ashamed, told her everything and she could see the tired and then sad eyes of her mom on her. There was no need for Katy to say anything, Maya knew that her mom was upset and disappointed by her daughter's mistake, and Maya was ready for anything hard that the older blonde would say to her._

 _Katy had told her that she and Josh had done something really fucking wrong, she had raised her daughter better than that. She said that it also had not been a right move of him to try to seduce a person who was in a relationship as serious as she and Lucas were. Katy said that the first step Maya should take was to make an honest assessment of her actions and her emotions and then after this, she could put an end to that._

 _Katy had instructed Maya to see what Josh means to her, how being with him makes or had made her feel. As soon as she knew the real answer for it she should then assessment her life with Lucas. What was going wrong, how she was working on fixing it. And then Maya could see that she had not really worked hard to make them work. She had got too comfortable with the distance between them, she had taken them for granted. She knew that they would always be together, it was a fact, they'll always be Lucas and Maya, and Lucas had done the same._

 _Unlike him, she had been weak and had been bewitched with the first opportunity that had shown up in front of her eyes. But at no time she really thought that Lucas and she wouldn't be together anymore. At no time had she thought of them both following different paths as it was happening right now. If she really loves Josh, something that had not gone through her head, this pain of losing Lucas should not be as stronger as it is._

 _Maya had cried so much in her mom's arms that night when she realized that she would never have Lucas back again. She had wasted so many chances, so many moments at his side to give importance to other things, other people and today she regrets bitterly for doing it. She had hurt him so fuck deeply and herself, and now she had realized that all those feelings had always been there, inside of her._

 _She still loves him, and apparently, only now did she realize how much she really loves that cowboy. How could she have been a fool? All the signs were there showing that things between her and Josh meant nothing but neediness, but she couldn't see it. She had been so fucking blindly and couldn't see it before ruining everything, before destroying them._

 ** _-########-######-##########-##########-###############-########-_**

"What happened between Josh and me means nothing to me. You and I were apart and we were used to us together. We weren't doing our best on making us work. I did something wrong, something so fucking wrong. I cheated on you because he gave me what you were not putting a lot of effort to give me. He gave me his attention, he cared about me, he listened to me. We never really got that far, and every time we approached that line you were the only one in my head. You can say whatever you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for you. And If I didn't feel anything for you Josh and I would have crossed that line and done it days ago. If I did not feel anything for you I would never let you touch me like that and I would never crave for it so badly like I did. If I did not feel anything for you I would not be feeling this pain I have been feeling these last days. So, don't tell me what I feel and how I feel because you do not know, you don't know it. You have no right to do that."

"Please, Maya! Love me? You do not love me. You're just realizing you screwed things up and it hurts. You know what you did wasn't right and it's hurting you..."

"Lucas, stop! Why don't you listen to me? Why don't you let me talk?"

Said she louder interrupting him. Maya got up from the bed standing still in front of him.

"I don't want to hear your lies."

"You don't want the truth. You don't want to hear me!"

"There is nothing you say that will change the fact that you cheated on me, and that you continued to go out with him, even after everything that happened between us. It just showed me that you don't give a fuck about us, about me. Yeah, we did sleep together, and that just made me see that you were just in the mood for sex, not that it meant anything but sex to you, but that meant to me... "

"That means for me!"

She said louder than he did.

"Yeah, that meant so much that you were with him in his bed while I was waiting for you here like an idiot."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for getting here and for being patient with me, you deserve gold for that.**_

 _ **This is the sad moment when I say that I would like to go on Singular tour, but Sabrina will never really come here because, unfortunately, she is still small in the music world. Well, in a few months Singular act II will come out and I really hope she considers us on her new tour, I'm hopeful because she said that in May she'll be out of the country.**_

 _ **Hey, people from Philadelphia who went to the show I AM SO JEALOUS OF YOU GUYS! Man, you saw Sabrina and Uhmeer(Amir) singing together I could not get a smile off my face.**_

 _ **Have a great week!**_

 _ **See you next century.**_

 _ **Leave your threats or nice comments here.**_

 _ **Be nice!**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _You're over my head. I'm out of my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby you're so classic._


	11. Lucas and Maya Part IV

**_Hi guys! How are you guys doing today?_**

 ** _Long time no see, huh?_**

 ** _I've been wanting to update this story in a while, but life and my laptop are not helping me on it._**

 ** _Josh's part is coming next..._**

* * *

He felt her hands on his collar pulling him down so he could look her right in her eyes.

"Josh and I did not have sex!" Maya spoke each word loudly and slowly as if that could make that information get into his brain. They were so close that he could feel her breath against him, her familiar perfume invading his lungs, and for a moment his eyes drifted to her tempting pink lips distracting him for a few seconds "I went there to break up with him because I didn't feel for him what I feel for you. I love you, Lucas. I've always loved you. You were the man who made me understand what this kind of love truly is. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. I did something wrong, something so fucking wrong and I don't expect you to forgive me, even if I want you to forgive me, even if I need you to forgive me."

"You have every right to hate me, Lucas. I'm not going to take this right from you. I understand, but please! Please, you can not tell me how I feel, what I feel about you! If there was a way for me to prove it to you, a way to make you understand it I swear I would do whatever it takes."

"There's nothing you can do."

His hands went to hers, easing the tightness of her grip on his collar trying to take her hands off it.

"Maybe there is something."

"I can't believe or trust you, Maya. There is nothing that you can do that will repair the harm that your actions did!"

She bit her bottom lip while new tears were running down her face as she let him go.

"I'm so sorry!"

Her blue eyes. Her blue eyes had a sad shine intensified by her tears. He could see the truth there, even if he didn't want to admit she was telling him the truth because if she was lying it would be so much easier for him to end them there and never come back. His eyes went to her mouth again and Lucas unconsciously stepped toward her, and then he felt his lips against hers.

He was surprised with his move and he could feel she was too. Maya didn't move, she was trying to comprehend what was going on at that moment. When his hands went to her nape bringing her closer and then she kissed him back after a few seconds.

Their slow kiss intensified like fire in gasoline. He missed this feeling. He missed her soft lips against his, her perfume surrounding him, the warmth of her body. Lucas found himself pushing her back toward the bed without breaking the kiss. That was wrong and he knew it, but he couldn't control it, he couldn't help that feeling. He just needs her for at least one last time and he was an idiot for needing her.

Lucas was over her, one of his hands roaming over her body under his shirt that she was wearing, her legs were around his hips bringing him closer as he moved their bodies together both dizzy with that feeling. He felt her nails against his back under his shirt as she moaned between the kiss. Her sweet perfume all over the place made him even more dizzy and crazy for her, for having her.

He felt her breath on his neck, their hearts beating faster as they tried to breathe. Lucas kept his eyes closed because as soon as he opened them, he would have to face what they had done. He felt Maya laying a gentle kiss on his neck before lifting the up part of her body and he found himself automatically opening his eyes to meet her tired blue eyes. She looked exhausted and the lack of light in the room had let him realize that it was already night. He had taken longer than he had planned there and Zay should be worried by his absence by now, but Lucas knows Zay would never call because he knew that Lucas was there and he would not dare to interrupt whatever they were doing.

Maya sighed and he found himself doing the same when their bodies separated. She looked around the room looking for something and then got off of him. Maya took the shirt he had discarded on her floor and then sat on the edge of their bed avoiding eye contact with him. She knew it was wrong and that doesn't mean that everything was okay between them, it means quite the opposite of that and what they did just got things even worse.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes or more passed by with no word shared between them. Lucas put on his clothes and sat on the opposite side of the bed, watching the city lights through the window. He didn't know what to do or say, he just made everything worse.

She was pregnant. They will have a kid, in fact, they have a kid. Admit that after all that has happened he still loving her hurts, but he could not think about the possibility of getting back to her, though he would never leave her by herself this thought for no second has crossed his mind. He wanted to be around, he wants to be present at each stage of her pregnancy, but how he could do that at that moment? He is not ready for that.

He felt her breath on his neck, their hearts beating faster as they tried to breathe. Lucas kept his eyes closed because as soon as he opened them, he would have to face what they had done. He felt Maya laying a gentle kiss on his neck before lifting the up part of her body and he found himself automatically opening his eyes to meet her tired blue eyes. She looked exhausted and the lack of light in the room had let him realize that it was already night. He had taken longer than he had planned there and Zay should be worried by his absence by now, but Lucas knows Zay would never call because he knew that Lucas was there and he would not dare to interrupt whatever they were doing.

Maya sighed and he found himself doing the same when their bodies separated. She looked around the room looking for something and then got off of him. Maya took the shirt he had discarded on her floor and then sat on the edge of their bed avoiding eye contact with him. She knew it was wrong and that doesn't mean that everything was okay between them, it means quite the opposite of that and what they did just got things even worse.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes or more passed by with no word shared between them. Lucas put on his clothes and sat on the opposite side of the bed, watching the city lights through the window. He didn't know what to do or say, he just made everything worse.

She was pregnant. They will have a kid. They have a kid, actually. Admit that after all that has happened he still in love with her hurts, but he could not think about the possibility of getting back to her, though he would never leave her by herself this thought for no second has crossed his mind. He wanted to be around, he wants to be present at each stage of her pregnancy, but how he could do that at that moment? He is not ready for that.

"I…" he said not knowing what to say "I can stay here until he or she turns two because I want to help you in everything and I want to be there at every stage of your pregnancy, waking up at dawn, changing his or her diapers, make the baby sleep I want to do everything. But I won't lie, it's been too hard right now, Maya. You hurt me a lot. I had plans with you. I thought of a life with you and now I don't know. I can't see a future with you at the moment. We'll have a baby and I want to live each phase of this pregnancy at your side and I do not know what to feel...I...I... I do not know!"

"Lucas, you don't have to. I can look for a place for myself. You got this apartment, it's your right to stay with it."

"No, I want you to stay with this apartment. So, when he or she turns two I will look for a place for myself."

"Do you really think you can stay here with me after all?"

"No. Not right now, but I don't want to think about that part right now. I just want to make sure the baby is okay and growing healthy, and if anything happens, I can be by your side to help you anytime."

"If you want me here, how do you think we should proceed?"

"I think I'll move to the other bedroom because I think it would be the best choice. We will split the bills as we always did. I can go on dates with whoever I want and you too...Actually, anyone but him. I don't want Josh here."

"Yeah, I understand. What will you tell them?"

"I will tell the truth. I will say that we will have a kid together, but we are no longer together and I hope they can understand that and do not interfere in my decision."

"Alright!"

"I… I have to go. Zay must be worried."

"Lucas, I want you to take some time before you make that decision. I know this is so hard for you and I don't want you to feel much worse thinking that you have to do something. You don't have to force yourself! You shouldn't force yourself to live with me just because of a baby if you don't feel it. Please, think about it! I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I have to go. We'll talk later."

He said getting up and leaving the room without daring to look at her.

"Where were you? I was already worried." That's what he heard as he closed the door of Zay's apartment. The brunette man got up from the couch leaving his cell phone in it, he was visibly worried "I even called Riley to ask if she was aware of anything."

He was tired, with no patience for conversation as his brain was still trying to digest everything that had happened in the last few hours. Lucas left his keys on the table near the door, took a deep breath and looked at his friend.

"What's up?" Said Zay watching him "What did you do?"

He said worriedly.

"I... She's pregnant."

"What?"

Said the surprised brunette man.

"And I did something really stupid."

Lucas saw his friend turn pale.

"What that fuck, Lucas! What did you do?"

He almost shouted and Lucas realized that he had expressed himself terribly.

"I did something stupid, I had sex with her!"

"So... You took so long because you were having sex with her?" He said confused and Lucas nodded what made Zay sighed in relief. "I thought you did something stupid, like hurt her. Watch your words, man!"

"I would never hurt her!"

"I know, you're still working with that bad side of you, and with everything that happened I'm kind of worried that you will let that Lucas take control of you."

"I would never hurt her! But him... I can't say the same about Josh."

"So, is Maya pregnant?"

"According to the pregnancy test she took, she is."

Zay gave him a melancholy smile as a form of comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. She said she's expecting a baby of mine."

"Yours? How could she know that?"

He said confused.

"She told me she never had sex with him."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know. A part of me does. That part wants blindly believe in what she says because it would make things better, if I can say it so, than the way that they are now. But the other part of me can't, it can't believe in her. That would just be another lie of her."

"I don't know, but I don't think she would lie about that, but if you are not comfortable with this situation there is always a possibility of getting a DNA test when the baby gets older."

"I'm going to move back there."

"So, are you guys back together?"

Said Zay surprised.

"We aren't back together. I just want to be around to know that everything is fine with the baby and her."

"Lucas, do you really think you can do that? It's so recent and it's not going to be easy for any of you guys to live together."

"I do not know. I just want them to be okay."

"It wouldn't be you if you thought otherwise, but Lucas you have to think about it, seeing her every day can hurt you a lot. And all those negative feelings you both are feeling can affect her and the baby because it's a situation very stressful for both of you."

"She said something like that."

"She said because she cares because she wants you to be happy. Do you really think you can be happy in a situation like this? You love her, and you have to see her every day without being able to touch her, and then feel bad about everything that happened and wondering why you are just not enough for her and then hating her, but at the end of the day, you just want her to feel something about you."

"I don't know, Zay. I'm tired. I just want to take a shower and go sleep."

"I got you! You need time to digest all this and also think about that decision. I just don't want you to put your feelings aside. You love her, even with all that happened, you still in love with her. I know that and you just confirmed me that when you said you had sex with her, and yeah sex with her was not a smart decision at the time. You have to focus on yourself at the moment. Maybe a quick trip back to Texas would be a good one decision at the moment so you can be away from it all and connect to yourself. Take a deep breath in the fresh air on the farm surround by the people that know you so well and love you and then make a decision that you won't regret for the next few years of your life.

"I don't know, but thanks for worrying, for trying to help me right now!"

"Well... That's what friends are for!"

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry it's been so long._**

 ** _The next chapter will be told by Josh, and I was thinking of this being the last one, but I thought it would be best to write one about what happens in the lives of the three in the future. Will Josh and Maya meet after all? Will Lucas and Maya give each other a chance? Will the babies be boys, girls or both. Who ends up with who in the end?_**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews and support, I really appreciate them._**

 ** _The next story to be updated will be GM Manhattan's lies. Take a look there if you haven't read it yet. Warning for Josh and Maya sensitive people: there is a lot of interaction between them there, so sit and watch whats is going to happen. In the next chapter, which is Shannon's birthday, we will have important characters and we'll know a bit about some people's past and I'm sad to start breaking up a couple in these chapters about Shannon's birthday party._**

 ** _I'm in need to update You must be Her, I really want to!_**

 ** _For those who don't know what this story is about a summary:_**

 ** _Lucas and Riley got married and had kids;_**

 ** _Maya and Josh are stuck in an on-again, off-again relationship and Maya knows that in the end he always breaks her heart;_**

 ** _Riley and Farkle had a secret past;_**

 ** _Riley Matthews is dead, and she has left letters that Lucas should give to Maya, but will he really give them since they contain a reminder that Maya had promised to marry Riley's husband when she was no longer here?_**

 ** _Riley has a secret._**

 _ **Have a great weekend and good back to those who are already returning to school and college!**_

 _If you see this chapter, it means that I didn't throw my laptop on the floor, which makes us two happy people at the moment._


End file.
